Morning Light
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: Alexa Woods, becomes introduced into the world which her savior had come from. Lionasha becomes her only sanity. FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A YEAR OFF...
1. Default Chapter

::::Disclaimer: Don't own Predator, but if I did, I would've ended the AVP movie just slightly different.  
  
::::Author''s Note: well, this is definitely a switch from what I usually write, but this idea smacked me quite hard upside the head, and I'd just like to see if there are other people out there just as disturbed as me...and if you'd be interested in me making a fic outta this?  
  
The heat in the night club was at its' peak that night, as it usually was with several bodies moving quickly together. Xhara took one sniff of the air and tried her best not to wretch in disgust. As a cooler, it was Xhara's job to get rid of unwanted company, and looking around at the people entering the chic club, all of them were unwanted as far as her opinion went. On some nights, young men would tease the fact that this high-priced club had a woman in charge of the security, but they learned quickly enough not to piss this particular lady off. At six three, Xhara was an intimidating figure, heavily muscled, she would be considered very odd indeed. Sharp green eyes were her most startling feature, a very small upturned nose and very thin lips. If she smiled at you, you would notice sharp teeth that she had simply said were ''intended'' to look that way. She always wore head wear, covering an unusually long forehead, thick black locks of hair dangling down to her waste. She would both be considered exotic and very strange looking.  
  
-Yeah-, Xhara thought to herself with a snort,- for a human-  
  
-Keep your teenage anger to yourself, Xhara- Came a sharp mental greeting from her brother, not too far down town from where she was. -Mom always said you broadcasted too loud- he added after a moment.  
  
-Takes one to know one, Thian- she retorted haughtily. Mind-speech was a gift all her siblings shared, there were eight of them in all, Xhara being number three on the list. Out of all of them, she was the troublemaker. Her mother was rather happy at her daughter taking such a job, since it would teach her a little bit of discipline. Xhara only smirked at the idea of discipline.  
  
"Xhara", the shout came to her from one of the bartenders as he motioned towards a fight breaking out in the middle of the dance floor. Xhara took a deep breath and walked towards the commotion as a couple of the bouncers moved to intercept right away. The initiating fighter was obviously too drunk to really notice much, but he took swings at the bouncers in anger. The crowd moved to let the tall woman in so she could assess the situation. After a few seconds of letting the drunk raise a few hairs on her neck, Xhara quickly grabbed his left arm and the back of his neck to send him straight down onto the floor. He let out a loud whimper of pain, Xhara ignored it and pulled his limp body away from the dance floor to remove it from the building. She watched as he got himself to his feet and swear threateningly towards her. Xhara smiled, emitting a low loud growl from the depths of her throat. The drunk's eyes went wide before he took off down the street, people laughing at him as he ran.  
  
-Nice work- the mental message pleased Xhara, it was from her other older brother Yo'Shuk, who was much more friendly with his sister than Thian was. She and Yo'Shuk were close compared to her other siblings, the two were closest in age, even though it was only months separating the first four.  
  
-Thanks- she replied, careful not to let her concentration slip from her work.  
-Hey, mom's got something to ask us to do when you get home tonight, sounds pretty important- Yo'Shuk continued in a casual light tone, he was sending amused feelings to her, I think we're gonna get to go on a hunt...I mean a big one this time, for Xenomorphs!- It was hard for Yo'Shuk to hide his growing excitement after he made this comment. Xhara couldn't help but physically grin at the thought, it made her blood heat rise up with anticipation. Yo'Shuk was only hearsaying of course, but it could explain why Thian was so high-strung that night.  
  
After work, Xhara headed straight home as suggested, and burst through the door looking for her brother. The whole family of eight children plus mother lived in a rather large small store-house-turned-apartment in a slummy part of New York. None of them had any desire to leave home anytime soon, even though the oldest of the children was now nineteen years of age. Their mother had said it was the feel of a ''clan'' that they all had.  
  
Lionasha Michaels was busy in the kitchen when Xhara came home, she could hear her children chattering both out loud and in mind-speech, she couldn't help but smile at the excited tones they were using. Allowing herself a deep breath, Lionasha headed out into the ''living room'' to see all eight of her children gathered, waiting for her news. She smiled at them all and paused before telling them what they'd been waiting to hear.  
  
"Thian, Yo'Shuk, Xhara, you've been asked to go on a hunt". The three of them sent off feelings of elation at the thought. To hunt the hard meat Xenomorphs meant high honor.  
  
"What about me?" Nath'ell asked, being number four out of the eight.  
  
"You''re still a smidge too young", Lionasha said, giving her son a soothing mind-touch. The oldest three, however, were ignoring their other siblings.  
  
-Remember, you're going to need cool heads on this hunt, it's still very dangerous- Lionasha spoke, gaining her children's attentions again, their eyes focusing on the specially marked scar on her left cheek. She had earned that mark of honor hunting Xenomorphs years earlier.  
  
While all eight children looked alike each other for the most part, Lionasha was clearly human, and very beautiful by human standards. She had multi-toned hair that she fashioned in thick twists, a very dread-lock like look, and had large dark eyes, a prominent nose and thick pouty lips. What was most noticeable, however was her very muscular, although still very feminine body. She was built like a warrior, even though she was still ''soft meat''.  
  
The eight Michaels children were hybrids. Half-breed between human and Yautja. Lionasha was known to the Yautja as Lo'Sha, the name her life mate Ne'Sodan had given her. While it was very uncommon for Yautja to have only one mate in their lifetime, Lionasha and Sodan were an exception.........  
  
20 years previous.  
  
Lionasha Michaels dropped several objects of luggage as she escorted the new volunteer around the refugee camp. Lionasha gave her back a bit of a stretch from the weight and smiled at the shy newcomer.  
  
"I've never needed to make a more than one trip", she said with a roguish grin, causing the other to smile and relax a bit. "So you must be...?" "Anna Johnson", the small pretty blond said, extending a hand which Lionasha took, careful not to squeeze too hard.  
  
"Well I'm Lionasha, but everybody calls me Lio. I'm in charge of this little 'operation', you could call it."  
  
"Stop scaring the help", a new voice interrupted, as a beautiful Cambodian native made her way into the room to glare at Lionasha, then look over at Anna. "Miss Johnson, I presume?" The blond nodded, shaking hands in greeting, "I'm Mingh, the lead medic, or a doctor back in the real world." Mingh winked and motioned for Anna to follow.  
  
It didn't take long to introduce the new volunteer into the scheme of things. This little refugee camp lay in the middle of the dense jungle where people who escaped the attacks on their villages could run and take cover. Attacks were initiated by the Red Bracelett renegades, who regarded themselves a ''law enforcement''. Lionasha was specially chosen for her role since she was both tough and handy with weapons. She protected their camp to the best of her ability.  
  
Shortly before Anna Johnson was scheduled to arrive, attacks within the jungle went down dramatically, both Lionasha, Mingh and other volunteers had desperately hoped it was the end of the onslaught. However, they were never sent word from headquarters that the Red Braceletts had indeed left the area. It was with relief their new caretaker arrived with no trouble, but the idea that the renegades simply disappeared from existence vexed Lionasha to no ends.  
  
A scream emitted from a small body as a Cambodian child rushed up to Lionasha with a flourish of hand gestures and mumbles in her native tongue rushed out of her mouth. Lionasha tried her best to calm the girl down.  
  
"Mingh, get your pretty butt out here, now!" She called, within seconds the requested assistance came as Mingh asked the young girl to repeat what she had earlier said. Lionasha watched as her friend's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" Lionasha prodded, Mingh looked at her, skepticism written all over her face.  
  
"She says that there are things hanging from trees? That's all I could make out". They stared at one another for a moment.  
  
"Ask her where", Lionasha finally said, raising to take her walking bamboo staff from where it sat perched against the wall. Mingh did as she was requested and quickly gave her friend an answer.  
  
"Not too far, towards the water line", Mingh answered, "you're going out to look? How do you know what she says is true?" Mingh asked, taking the child into her arms.  
  
"Have you ever known an orphaned child to lie yet?" Lionasha concluded, heading out of the camp to investigate.  
  
Like? Hate? Would''j''ya like to read more??? 


	2. the meeting

:::Disclaimer: nope, not mine...darn!  
  
::::Author's Note: Wow...you people rock! I'm glad there are others out there who are as mentally disturbed as I am...my own sister (and fellow author) doesn't really understand it (except she can appreciate a nice body), but this is coming from somebody who only writes fluffy Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossovers -gag-. She also didn't get why I decided to go and see AVP at the theaters for the third time this week... Anyways, I appreciate a lot of your helpful comments, and will try another chapter;)  
  
-this is mind speech-  
Thian-19 Yo'Shuk-18 Xhara-17 Nath'ell-15 Av'Lea-13 Muun'Lin-10 Jaxom-8 Val'yen-5 Lionasha-38 in present time ::::  
  
Av'Lea tried her best to concentrate on the page she was reading at the moment, but the noise coming from the rooftop was too loud to simply ignore. She began kicking the heels of her feet on the side of the couch she had her long legs draped over, her dew claws picking into the fabric. Turning the page she set her square jaw firmly in place, she regarded her long talons with slight interest and ended up abandoning her book. Av'Lea rose from the couch and headed up the narrow stairs leading to the roof, at that moment her mother was sparring with Xhara. Thian and Yo'Shuk ignored their little (even though she was seven feet tall) sister's presence, eyes glued to the two dueling in front of them. Av'Lea growled in contempt at them, baring her sharp teeth, two on top and two on bottom longer than the others. Thian frowned at her, hairless brows creased together -what?- he sent her -we're training- Av'Lea snorted.  
  
"You really think some stupid xenomorphs are gonna' be a problem for her?" She jerked a taloned thumb towards her older sister. The two who had been the center of attention abruptly stopped after Lionasha had pinned her daughter down, one of the twin spears she carried at her throat.  
  
"Don't expect a xenomorph to be so lenient", she stated, removing the point of the deadly weapon away from Xhara's throat. Lionasha turned towards her sons.  
  
"Thian, Yo'Shuk", she said, tossing a spear to each of them. Both young men traded spots with their mother and grumbling sister to begin sparring. Of the two, Thian was the more impressive figure at seven feet and five inches, Yo'Shuk a good seven inches shorter.  
  
-I heard your comment, 'Lea- Xhara said to Av'Lea who was grinding her teeth irratably.  
  
-I couldn't finish my book with all the noise you were making- Av'Lea shot sharply into Xhara's mind, the latter smiled sheepishly.  
  
The sisters left their brothers to the attention of their mother to head back downstairs. Xhara appreciated the feel of the hot, humid air they kept on inside, the climate similar to the one on the homeworld, it was a relief compared to the cool night air.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda envious of you guys, you'll get to hunt", Av'Lea said with a sight, "but I'm also glad that I'm not gonna go get killed". Xhara glared at her sister.  
  
"You really suck at this motivation thing", she shot back and grabbed the book Av'Lea was about to pick up. She read the title of the book and looked at the owner of it, a hairless brow raised.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet? You're so lame", Av'Lea snatched her book back.  
  
"Save that aggression for the hunt", came the stern voice of their mother. Both sisters glared away from each other towards their mother who was frowning at them. Over the years Lionasha had become a tragic figure, she radiated a sadness that often rubbed off on her children, regardless of how they were always upbeat in her presence.  
  
Back to the past...  
  
Lionasha trudged through the jungle with an uncomfortable knot in her stomach, she couldn't help fear her situation a little. As good as her senses were, above average for humans, it almost seemed the area was too quiet for her liking. She soon found out why as she began to smell a rather strong odor coming from the trees. Where it was strongest, she looked up and immediately regretted that action as to try and not lose her morning meal. The rotting flesh of the corpses suggested they had been partially cooked under the hot sun, and may have been hanging their for a while. What struck Lionasha as odd, was the fact the flesh had been completely removed from the bodies, leaving them unidentifiable, what manner of man would take the time to perform such a grotesque task, she wondered?  
  
That's what she was going to find out as she continued out, the knot in her stomach becoming painfully more irritated as the potent stench stayed with her. Morning mists made it fairly difficult to see far ahead of herself, but knew it was to her advantage to move more stealthy, hoping to catch the assassins by surprise.  
  
While not having to deal with anymore Red Braceletts made Lionasha grateful, it still left her overly curious for a chance to meet their would-be protectors. She had already convinced herself most likely a group of renegades of some sort were the cause, but it still made no sense at the two groups destroying each other.  
  
"Money", Lionasha mumbled to herself, choking back a sour gulp of air. A sudden crack sounding not to far off alerted Lionasha's attentions, she gripped her bamboo staff tightly and pealed through the trees towards the sound. Feeling slightly nervous about accidently running into a guerilla camp, Lionasha slowed quietly and kept herself hidden amongst the trees bordering around a small clearing. Looking down, she regarded an oddly white object near her feet. With a pounding heart, she prodded the object with her bamboo and lifted a cracked skull up, her eyes wide.  
  
"What the hell?!" She blurted out, walking into the clearing to examine the skull under the sunlight filtering through the opening above. Another small crack sounded, Lionasha jerked her head to the tree line opposite to her and watched a shadow move out of the mist into the clearing. Lionasha's chest felt heavy against her pounding heart, her eyes wide as she kept them unblinkingly upon the other occupant of the clearing.  
  
The being was well over seven feet tall, with a well-sculpted muscular body yellowish in color with black splotches here and there. His face was covered with a mask curved up for a long forehead, and while he wore what appeared to be some sort of armor around his shoulders, chest, forearms and thighs, the rest of his body was covered with some sort of wide-spaced netting. Around his waste, snuggly fit was a wide leatherly-type belt adorning a small skull and several rings of bone, a long loin cloth hung from the skull's jaw. He stared with the emotionless mask towards the end of Lionasha's staff where the skull stood, she continued to stare back.  
  
-I was looking for that- Lionasha blinked as she heard the deep rich voice sound in her head.  
  
"What were you looking for?" Lionasha asked out loud, then abruptly shut her mouth, inwardly cursing herself. She watched as the being in front of her cock his head to the side.  
  
-You are wasting my time- Came another thought as he aimed the sighting of his plasma cannon on the middle of Lionasha's forehead. She growled and dropped the skull on the ground, quickly moving out of the line of fire. The blast hit a tree and caused several sparks to shower on the ground below.  
  
"I don't think so buddy", Lionasha spat out viciously, beginning to spin the bamboo staff around slowly and moved around the clearing, careful not to have the sighting settle on her again after seeing what would've become of her head. "You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight", Lionasha challenged and it was obviously accepted as the being took a second to snap a long piece of bamboo off a tree nearby. He too began to move opposite of Lionasha as they circled the clearing.  
  
-Stupid ooman, you cannot win- Came another obviously male thought. Lionasha didn't know if she was going crazy or not, but she replied to the insult.  
  
"Who are you calling stupid?!" She snapped, she heard audible sounds of various clicking noises come from the mask. They charged at each other, one with attitude, the other mildly amused and met each other's bamboo staffs with a large crack. Lionasha did not allow her opponent's size to intimidate her as she stared up at him with a fierce will to win as she continued to strike at him. One of his blows had such force that it knocked Lionasha a few feet down to the ground. She quickly rose to her feet and noticed her bamboo had snapped beneath her. Taking a quick glance at her advancing opponent an idea formed rapidly as she took off towards the refugee camp.  
  
She could easily hear the other charging after her, but she was faster and quite smaller. She saw ahead of her the object of her idea and leapt over the trap, falling heavily onto the ground, taking her breath. The one following closely behind, however, stepped right into the trap, triggering the strong rope to tighten around his ankle and pull him several feet off the ground. Lionasha pushed herself up and stood in front of her captive and smirked.  
  
"I win", she said as her opponent used his well-toned muscles to raise himself slightly, and release three blades from an arm-brace to cut the rope holding him up to fall with a large thump on the ground. Lionasha backed up a few feet, "that's cheating", she said, staring at the dangerous blades protruding from what little armor was covering his body.  
  
-You did not set rules to your challenge, ooman- He sent the thought at her, and she braced herself to start running again.  
  
"You don't scare me", she said, but felt otherwise.  
  
-Your thoughts betray you, ooman, you are full of fear. Obviously you are not trained properly in mind speech-  
  
"Mind speech?" Lionasha said and realized she indeed was communicating with the being in front of her, who spoke to her mind instead of out loud. She let out a loud shriek when a bullet came from the trees and brazed her arm. The sound of voices caused the two standing there to divert their attention from each other and see a Cambodian man standing not too far from them, staring, holding a handgun limply at his side. He then gathered his senses with in a second and ran away towards the voices. "Red Braceletts", Lionasha murmured holding her bleeding arm, causing surprise in the other who moved to head towards the voices. Lionasha picked up his discarded bamboo staff and followed closely behind.  
  
Sure enough it was a small group of the renegades who were heading towards the direction of the refugee camp. "I don't think so", Lionasha snarled and sprinted towards the grouped men with the bamboo swinging high above her head before she brought it down upon one of the soldier's heads. Lionasha's new companion had read her thoughts and eagerly joined the fight as the human woman's intention was to leave not one alive. While Lionasha was struggling to not get shot again, her companion spent little time killing the Red Braceletts' who tried to run from him, but not one escaped. He gave a low throaty growl and snapped one of the heads off a corpse, examining it with interest. He looked at Lionasha and tossed it to her.  
  
-This would make a nice trophy- He said, but Lionasha promptly dropped it, shivering in disgust.  
  
"No thanks", she replied, looking down at the brains oozing from the severed head. Then looked back towards her companion who was still admiring his kill. "So it is you who's keeping my camp safe, hm?" She asked, feeling quite pleased with herself.  
  
-Worthy prey for hunting. Those who you care for I leave alone, it would be dishonorable to hunt the helpless-  
  
"Hunting? You've got a weird hobby. Any other of your kind around?" She could hear the hunter make a sound of disgust.  
  
-All Yautja are hunters, but I prefer to hunt alone-  
  
"Ya-what?" The Yautja stared at her for a moment.  
  
-You are testing my patience, little ooman- Lionasha merely smiled and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I have a name you know, it's Lionasha, not 'ooman'", she said watching as the Yautja gripped his spear tightly as a warning, Lionasha was swearing to herself.  
  
-Learn to control your thoughts, Lo'Sha, your sending is uncontrolled- The Yautja kept a few of the skulls he chose and began walking away from the battle site, Lionasha followed him.  
  
"Well, I didn't even know I could do that at all", she said, picking up a few weapons along the way from lifeless fingers.  
  
-I didn't know oomans could use mind speech, until you, Lo'Sha, even though you are bad at it-  
  
"Well I suppose I'm slowly going crazy anyways, from living in the jungle this long. And of course I'm playing psychic with an alien right now", Lionasha commented dryly, the Yautja gave a warning growl.  
  
-Your bad manners will not be tolerated much longer, Lo'Sha. But since you did prove yourself, I will not kill you as I had intended earlier. And, I am called Ne'Sodan if you insist on following me- Lionasha had to giggle at Sodan's rather amusing way of talking with her, apparently the Yautja had a sense of humor.  
  
"Lio?" Mingh's voice echoed eerily through the trees, Lionasha turned to see if her friend had ventured far from the camp, but couldn't see her. She turned to excuse herself from Sodan's presence, but he was now nowhere in sight, Lionasha rose an eyebrow, but headed back towards the camp instead of bothering Sodan anymore that day. She was sure she would bump into him again, she'd make an effort to do so.  
  
Mingh hadn't strayed far and regarded her friend with worried eyes. She shook her head when looking at the slight injury, but Lionasha was all smiles.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Mingh asked while dressing the wound.  
  
"Yeah, kinda'", she replied with, but chose not to reveal everything about her little morning stroll.  
  
A/N: too corny? I know it's pretty rushed, but that's a habit I can't seem to get over. I'd like to keep Sodan as Yautja as possible, but it was hard trying to make a good reason for him not to blow Lio's head off. Did I do okay? 


	3. off to hunt

::::Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be rich...but I'm not, and it's obvious  
  
::::Author's Note: Thank you all so very much again, this chapter is going to be short again because I am so pressed for time with work and all, I will be taking some advice from your helpful reviews. Also, if there are Underworld fans out there, you might recognize a couple of lines that I took from the movie and modified to fit this 't resist.  
It was the end of the evening for Xhara as she sat at the bar drinking a cup of coffee. Xhara was staring at a particular stain in the wood, oblivious to everything else as she waited for her pounding headache to dull down to a soft roar.. Her gaze broke for a second as a pale, gnarled hand slid a hefty stack of cash towards her, looking up she regarded her boss's blue eyes, searching for an explanation.  
  
"This is a bonus, Xhara", he spoke quietly, the bartender knew enough to mind his own business. When Xhara didn't reply, her boss smiled and continued, "I'd like you to start back as soon as you get home from your trip, hm?" This time Xhara found her voice.  
  
"Why? I could be gone as long as a year", she said, taking the stack of cash and tucking it in a secure place.  
  
"I'm aware of that", her boss was still smiling at her, "you're worth waiting for". This lightened Xhara's mood considerably as her face broke into the first smile of the evening, her ominous toothy grin flashing at him. He winced for a second before patting her taloned hand and leaving her to her coffee. Xhara glanced up at the clock to see the time approaching four in the morning and decided to head home. Before she made it too far from her seat, however, a fellow bouncer caught her attention and motioned for Xhara to talk to him. She rose an eyebrow in question, but humored her co-worker as she followed him into a private room.  
  
"Jay, what do you want, I'm tired and I need a bottle of aspirin", Xhara whined, Jay, a tall and bulky bouncer (the same height as Xhara), was staring intently into her green eyes.  
  
"Erm...Xhara, with you leaving and all, I uh..."  
  
"What?" Xhara asked, growing impatient, she would've just read his thoughts, but her mother taught her children not to do that. Jay stood silent for a moment, then exhaled the air he was holding in.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how stupid I feel..." he paused, Xhara waited, "that I never got around to asking you out". Xhara continued to stare, and not completely understand what Jay had meant. He was average looking as far as good looks went and the thought of this twenty two year old taking an interest in ugly-seventeen-year-old herself made Xhara wonder at Jay's actual meaning.  
  
"You wanted to ask me out?" Xhara asked, just to clarify the message, "but why? I'm so..."  
  
"Don't you ever think you're ugly, Xhara, don't. And yes, I've been meaning to take you out for a while, I just never got the guts. I guess I was afraid of an ass-kicking or something." Xhara burst out laughing, causing Jay to relax visibly then he did something Xhara wasn't expecting and leaned forwards to kiss her. She responded readily, pulling his body close to hers. Jay let out a noise of obvious pleasure, eagerly expressing his interest. Getting closer was a mistake, however, as Xhara's top fangs accidently sunk into his mouth, drawing hot blood from the puncture. Jay panicked and pushed himself from Xhara, staring at her surprised expression. She could taste the metallic flavor of the blood and brought her fingertips to her mouth, wiping the red liquid and looking at it.  
  
"Oh Jay...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her eyes bristling with tears. Jay continued to stare as blood dripped down his now swollen lip. Xhara didn't know what to think then, she tried to read his thoughts, but his mind was totally blank, then all at once he started to panic. Xhara chose this moment to hastily leave the bar, she had just ruined her one chance to fit in as a human.  
  
Outside it was raining softly, the sound was soothing even though Xhara's heart ached. She now knew how her mother had felt, when Xhara had come across the older woman crying in by herself at home. Lionasha had just insisted it was the feeling of loneliness, and it would pass quickly. It did, but it happened often, Lionasha just insisted she was to be alone during those times.  
  
She made her way along the back streets of the slummy neighborhood, her walk about twenty minutes from her home. Pulling the ball cap from her head, she ran a hand along the top of her long forehead, finally feeling where the hair growth started further back. She had told people she shaved the top part of her head on purpose, but she was getting tired of hiding.  
  
Suddenly, Xhara's incredibly strong senses kicked in as she felt another presence following not too far behind her. Her mind worked frantically to sense who it was, wondering if Jay had followed her from the bar. It definitely was not human, that she determined since whoever it was had a strong mental block. She quickened her pace, careful not to alert her pursuer her knowledge of his presence. A block away from her home, Xhara sensed her pursuer was now only a few feet behind her, with lightening-quick speed, she reached up the back of her shirt, grabbing the collapsed spear her mother called 'Nee'va' and pulled it out, extending in a split second to hurl it around at her pursuer. It lodged in the steel of a stairwell, merely centimeters from the head of a young Yautja warrior. He had stopped moving, his cloaking useless, drenched from the rain. Xhara stared at him, then opened her mouth, emitting an ear-splitting roar. The Yautja echoed her battle cry with one of his own as the two quickly moved towards each other, fists clenched ready for the fight.  
  
Xhara was good at hand-to-hand combat, and while not understanding why a Yautja was fighting her, she threw powerful punches at flesh not covered by armor. The Yautja was good also, and fast, one of his talons scratched open gash in her arm. Xhara roared her fury as prominently flourescent green blood sprayed to the ground, dark red woven through it like spider web. Eyes clouded with anger, Xhara launched herself towards the Yautja with renewed strength as their fight became more intense. He easily had the advantage, which only proved she was the better warrior by far as she kept him defending himself from her deadly blows.  
  
Another spear came whizzing by their heads, landing perfectly next to Xhara's. The interruption was enough for the two warriors to see the other spear. Xhara recognized it as the one her mother called 'Vii'Lar'.  
  
"That's enough", came the stern voice of Lionasha, its' tone carrying easily over the sound of the rain. She stared towards the Yautja, and moved slowly towards them. "Who are you Youngblood?" Lionasha asked in perfect Yautja, easily able to tell he was newly blooded. The Yautja bowed his head and he spoke his native language.  
  
"Honored Lo'Sha, lifemate of my clan leader, I was sent to collect your unblooded offspring." Xhara could speak the language fluently, so she easily understood what the two were saying.  
  
"You found a need to engage in physical combat with Xhara?" Lionasha asked, the youngblood's head remained bowed.  
  
"She challenged me and I honored the challenge." He answered obediently.  
  
-She's just like her mother- Lionasha's head snapped up to look past the youngblood and see her lifemate standing where her spears had landed, he was holding the collapsed versions now.  
  
Xhara was watching her father walk towards them, his gaze solidly on his lifemate. She noticed with interest the pattern of spots on Sodan's stomach and thighs were fashioned exactly the same as her own, except his skin was yellowy in color while hers was more the olive tone of her mother.  
  
"Thar'kii'lin, Xhara, inside", Sodan said, they obeyed quickly, he was someone who wasn't to be pissed off. Lionasha was trying her absolute best not to start crying at that moment, she stood and looked up at Sodan, waiting. The rain had by then lightened to a drizzle, the air was warm and humid being still the middle of August. Sodan unhooked his mask and removed it, clipping it to his belt and stared down at his lifemate, his green eyes boring into her brown ones. His eyes reflected those of his children, Lionasha noticed, and continued to remain silent as they regarded the changes each had had since they last were together.  
  
"The oldest ones have been training?" Sodan asked, Lionasha nodded slowly, Sodan handed her spears back to her, she tucked them in her belt and crossed her arms over her chest, shivering slightly.  
  
"You keep them alive, Sodan", Lionasha said, adverting her eyes from her lifemate.  
  
"I feel the Elders will be right-" Sodan started, but then finished since he knew he may speak to soon. "You waste your time with useless emotions, Lo'Sha", he said, Lionasha was frowning, and turned around.  
  
"Don't start that with me", she said, but the tears that had been building up from four years being alone finally released from her eyes, the salty liquid hot against her skin. She promptly spun around and pressed her body against her lifemate's, his body warmth heating up hers. While Yautja did not practice physical affection or any affection, Sodan was used to Lionasha and awkwardly stroked her soaked matted hair.  
  
"Come", he said and the two headed towards the apartment.  
  
The entirety of the occupants in the den were completely silent as their parents and clan leader entered the room, walking through it towards another. Sodan cast a warning gaze at his oldest, they were not to be disturbed. As soon as they were out of view, Thar'kii'lin removed his own mask, awkwardly standing near one of the couches, Av'Lea's lips curled. Xhara suddenly felt a little better that it was the human side their face-structure dominantly came from. After a minute of more quiet, Thian sent a mental mind-probe to check on their parents.  
  
"Well, they'll be busy for a while", he said, withdrawing his mind as to not alert his father he was spying. Yo'Shuk finished dressing Xhara's arm, she looked intently at their guest and she bared her teeth.  
  
"So..." she began in perfect Yautja, "what's your story?" Thar'kii'lin blinked, then accepted the spot Xhara motioned from him to sit in.  
  
"What would you like to know?" He asked, he was clicking his mandibles together indicating his nervousness, surrounded by the hybrids.  
  
"First of all, 'Thar'kii'lin' is too long to have to say all the time, since we'll be spending Paya-knows how long on a ship together", Xhara's toothy grin never faltered, "I'll just call you Thar, is that all right?" Thar'kii'lin stared at her for a long moment.  
  
"That is fine", he answered politely.  
  
"Also", Xhara cut in, "there's something bothering you, I can sense it without even trying". Thar was visibly stung by the accusation, but he looked quickly towards the doorway, to insure his clan leader wasn't listening in, then leaned in, the others eagerly listening.  
  
"There were many", he began, Yautja being a low, throaty language, thus easily quiet, "many who wished to become part of Ne'Sodan's clan, myself included. All eager to hunt alongside the hybrids everyone spoke of, the elders, who feared the blending of the species announcing the new clan."  
  
"Feared the blending?" Yo'Shuk asked, all of the Michaels children fascinated by the idea, so was Thar, apparently. He leaned in further.  
  
"Half Yautja, half ooman, but stronger than both. The Elders feared an army of the hybrids, oomans breeding fast and their maturity growth faster than ours, would become superior to them and so they forbade the union between Yautja and ooman. Even though the two species were physically able to produce offspring together since our reproduction makeup is similar, the Elders began teaching oomans were to be regarded as prey and inferior to us. Over the years, Yautja hunted the oomans and saw them only as honorable trophies to have. Ne'Sodan broke the laws held for centuries by mating with an ooman, but since these Elders cannot prove hybrids are more powerful, they let his honor remain and decided to send him to wander the galaxies to hunt. Your Lo'Sha never to set foot on the homeworld again. Since you all have Yautja blood, you are to follow our ways, and I will now hunt by your side. I am honored for the privllege." A moment of silence passed over the room as the Michaels children digested what they had just heard. Thian glared at Thar with an intense gaze.  
  
"How is it that you know all of this if it was kept secret for centuries?" He wondered out loud, Thar bowed his head for a second.  
  
"It is common knowledge now, the Elder Nee'va made sure all Yautja knew why her son and his lifemate were sent away, but the politics are handled by the females of us, I only know from overhearing". Thian turned his glare away from Thar to look pointedly at Yo'Shuk and Xhara.  
  
"Can't expect to disappoint the Elders, now can we?" He commented sarcastically. Yo'Shuk and Xhara smiled at each other.  
  
They spent the next hour chattering useless conversation, since Thar was now ashamed of himself and became rather shy. Not too long after that, Sodan emerged into the den and clipped his mask back on, announcing it was time to go. Thian, Yo'Shuk and Xhara took with them only a few belongings and followed Thar and their father outside upstairs. Lionasha caught up with them before they took off and handed Xhara both spears.  
  
"Mom, I can't take these...they're yours". Lionasha's face had been flushed, she gave her daughter a smile and tightened her hand over Xhara's.  
  
"Your grandmother Nee'va gave mer hers as a gift, now I'm giving it to you. I earned Vii'Lar's by spilling her blood to earn the right to by your father's lifemate. I conceived you that night". Xhara took her shorter mother in a fierce hug before taking the spears with gratitude. "Make sure you listen to your father, he knows what he's doing and it'll keep you alive. Come back to me".  
  
"I will, Mom", Xhara said, and removed her bonus money from her shirt, giving it to Lionasha, "use this as you need it", she said and followed her brothers and father across the rooftops to head to the ship.  
  
All of the young warriors made their sounds of discomfort, since the ship had been sitting in the city garbage dump, far from any humans that early in the morning. Once they were on board, each of them savored the sweet smelling air inside. Sodan ignored the others and headed off for the control room, leaving the Michaels children to meet the others of the clan. Yan'ya was the only female Yautja, standing easily at eight feet tall, she was the largest of the clan. Caltair was about the same height as Yo'Shuk and very talkative while Thar, Thain's height, was the quiet one. The three Yautja had been specially chosen to suit the hybrids and the way Yan'ya picked on her clan mates, Xhara new she had a new best friend right away.  
  
past...  
  
Sodan placed the last of his skulls on top of the ever growing pile of trophies. Chrysoberyls glittered from the walls of the cave in which Sodan kept his prizes, having created an opening to a cave left untouched in centuries.  
  
The Yautja warrior leaned up against a warm, muddy slanting ledge covered in earthy greens and soft moss, he was busy musing to himself over the day's events. Casting a gaze towards one particular skull, Sodan's thoughts lingered over the female 'ooman Lo'Sha' and the odd qualities that made her different than what he had been taught about humans. While the soft meat was only considered prey to the Yautja, Lo'Sha fascinated Sodan and so he had let her live, he would study her more, perhaps even give her a few lessons on how to control her mind speech.  
  
With this thought in mind, Sodan decided to perform such a task in the late of the evening, bored with the fact he had no more interesting prey to hunt. He left the confines of the cave and made his way through the trees toward the refugee camp, not bothering to use his cloaking since it was lightly raining out anyway.  
  
Sodan was known as a 'lone wolf', being around the one-hundred and fiftyish mark in age (he couldn't remember the exact number), he had participated in several hunts and decided to go off on his own. Yautja on the homeworld knew him for his rebellious nature, always breaking the rules but not enough to get into too much trouble.  
  
Lionasha was fuming at the screen of her laptop, stuck with a few assignments to work on, she was sitting in a room by herself with only a little light illuminating the area. Mingh was busy with her patients as usual, and often stayed in the infirmary long into the night. Busy with her work, Lionasha didn't mind the solitude to leave her concentration at its best. All that could be heard was the constant clicking on the laptop and the soft pattering of rain on the roof, and her occasional cursing. She was studying the maps on the screen, squinting her eyes and gaining a rather annoying headache trying to map out different locations for the area they were in.  
  
Sitting back with a sigh, she brushed the damp hair out of her face and stood to move to the open window and curse the uncomfortable level of humidity. That's when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, causing her to whip around with a start.  
  
"You scared the shit out of me!" She complained out loud, a hand at her heart, she stared at Sodan leaning up against the wall.  
  
-Curious expression- he commented with humor in the message.  
  
"You can't just appear out of thin air, you know". Lionasha scolded and went to sit back down in front of her laptop.  
  
-I didn't. You didn't notice when I came in- Sodan sent the thought with slight irritation. -You scare easily- he added, moving to stand slightly behind her and see what she was working on, tapping some keys on his arm computer to get a better view of her laptop screen.  
  
"I would be scared, I was dealing with those Red Bracelett bastards all the time", Lionasha mumbled, squinting at her work again.  
  
-Don't waste your time with fear, I'm here now- Lionasha's fingers stopped moving, he didn't mean it to be, but she couldn't help but warm at the comment, Sodan made more irritated noises at her thoughts. -Stop what you are doing and give me your attentions- he ordered, Lionasha shook her head.  
  
"I can't, I have to get this done".  
  
-What are you trying to do?- He inquired, having the appropriate view now.  
  
"Trying to find where we are exactly on this map. I always hated Geography class", she complained. Sodan pushed Lionasha on her chair over slightly and crouched in front of the laptop, running his talons over the keys speedily, and within seconds completed what Lionasha had been struggling to do. He stood and pulled Lionasha back to her original spot, with her staring stupidly at the screen.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?!" She asked incrediously, "that would've taken me forever to figure out!"  
  
-When I want your attentions, you do not ignore me- Sodan said irritably, leaving no room for argument. -I am offering to teach you to use mind speech, I will not offer again-  
  
"Fine! I accept!" Lionasha said with a huff and watched as Sodan seated himself lazily on the floor, her eyes roaming over his (while oddly colored to her), well-sculpted body.  
  
-First of all, you need to learn not to broadcast too loudly, I will not tolerate those thoughts- Lionasha blushed furiously as she seated herself directly opposite to Sodan on the floor, she looked up at his expressionless mask.  
  
"Why do you wear that thing all the time?" She asked and didn't need to elaborate since he caught what she meant.  
  
-Your atmosphere is difficult to breath in, your air is too thin and is full of poisonous chemicals- he explained.  
  
"Oh, you mean the pollution?"  
  
-If that is what you call it- He pulled on a couple of wires on the mask and slowly removed it, Lionasha recoiled and looked away.  
  
-Not what I was expecting- She thought to herself, although she had sent the thought clearly.  
  
-Sorry to disappoint- Sodan sent the sarcastic thought, his mandibles clicking irritably. Lionasha carefully looked back towards him, full of apologies, and studied his very un-human-like face. She couldn't help but stare into his yellowy-green eyes that were focused on her, it was the strangest color she had ever seen. -Are you finished?- Sodan asked after a minute of silent study of each other, Lionasha nodded, her face breaking into a smile.  
  
"I get why you don't speak English out loud, now. That was rude of me", she added quietly.  
  
-Yes, you are- Sodan sent in reply, but returned to his original reason for being there.  
  
Over the next hour, Sodan had Lionasha's mind worn out by having her practice mind speech. Sodan had often commented on how narrow-minded and stupid 'oomans' were, but received no snappish replies as the young woman respectfully payed attention.  
  
AN: Just a note, the next chapter I would plan on having an actual mating scene, but I'm not quite sure how to write it out just yet, considering there are younger readers out there, and we are only allowed to be so graphic. Also, if I can ever get a stupid driver downloaded for my scanner, I've drawn out scenes from this fic, and would like to show some of them off...one in particular my sister finds hard to look at because it's the mating scene between Sodan and Lo'Sha...the pic is not X-rated even though both characters are completely nude. But once again, I warn that this isn't something I'd show to anyone if you can't handle the subject. 


	4. xhara's hunt

XXXXDisclaimer: once again, I am not the owner of either fine creatures.  
  
XXXXAuthor's Note- Yet another attempt at trying to figure out how to separate scenes with it not working when uploading, I hope this is a winner this time. Also, once again I really appreciate very helpful reviews that all of you give, the people who like this section are really cool! I'm glad to know there are others out there who are a sick-minded as me ;). I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I used some advice given to me by all of you. Even though this chapter is rushed, and may be confusing in parts. The reason I've done this, is one, the past part is only recollecting, that won't be the main plot of this story, and secondly, I just don't have time to really put in a lot of work in this fic, thus why I've just put in all the action and not really plot development. My appologies.  
  
As far as the 'mating scene' is concerned, I decided to write one version, keep it tasteful enough to have it on her, although it'll kick up this story's rating. I just don't have time, like I said before, to put in the effort.  
  
Cougar66- I tried to email you pics, but for some reason your account would not accept it?  
  
For those who have seen the pics, I sent the most mild of them, and those that would not give anything away. For those who want the graphic ones, let me know!! I'd be more than happy to send them, I keep them well-hidden from the rest of my family, since they all think I'm sick-minded.  
XXXX  
  
Yan'ya was seated comfortably next to her new clan mate, studying the foreign things Xhara had brought with her from home. Her eyes roamed appreciatively over the box full of jewelry the hybrid had brought with her, specifically face jewelry. Xhara was what Lionasha had dubbed a "pin-cushion", having her ears peirced everywhere they could be, an eyebrow ring in her right brow, nose, lip and tongue ring. Xhara removed a few uniquely designed finger rings and handed them to Yan'ya, who immediately put them on.  
  
"I don't have any more room", Xhara had said with a chuckle, every one of her digits decorated with a ring of some sort. She pulled her 'dreadlocks' up at the back, securing it with a leather strip, revealing the very noticeable tattoo on the left side of her neck.  
  
"What does that represent?" Yan'ya asked curiously. It took Xhara a second to clue in she was being asked something, she smiled.  
  
"It's called an 'eight ball', a game piece in a ooman game called 'billiards'." She had to say the word in English, and Yan'ya regarded her friend with puzzlement, she didn't bother trying to say the word.  
  
Yan'ya admried her new Terranian treasures and continued to watch as Xhara changed her jewelry to suit for their training session for the day. The hybrid picked through more of her belongings until she found a volleyball burried at the bottom of her duffel bag, extracting the ball, she handed it to her friend in order to organize the rest of her things.  
  
"What is this for?" Yan'ya wondered aloud, Xhara had picked out another object of interest and pushed her things to the side of her bunk.  
  
"It's a volleyball", Xhara said, Yan'ya tried for a few moments to say the word, but gave up. "You play with it...we'll have a game", taking the ball back, Xhara handed the Yautja the book she was holding. It was Av'Lea's copy of 'Romeo and Juliet', of whom Xhara's younger sister had written a little message in the front cover and had sneaked the book in her duffel bag. "Not my kind of genre, but if you'd like it, it will help you study up on your English".  
  
"Oh yes", Yan'ya replied with a purr of pleasure, she opened the book and ran her taloned fingers down the pages with a careful caress, then closed the book as the two made their way out of their quarters. Yan'ya's long locks making soft noises as it swayed.  
  
The four young men of the crew were already in the training room, waiting for them and noisily gabbing away like regular teenagers. Yo'Shuk looked up to see Xhara carrying her volleyball and gave a loud whoop of excitement.  
  
Xhara threw the ball at Thian's head as he was looking away at something else at that moment, but he caught it with an expertise acquired from being Xhara's big brother.  
  
"Up for a game?" She questioned out loud, Thian gave her a malicious-looking smirk and rose to the challenge.  
  
"Pick teams", Thian said as Yo'Shuk began to briefly explain volleyball to the Yautja of their group.  
  
"Yan'ya's on my team", Xhara hurriedly said, "she makes up for my height", Thian didn't argue with her point and chose to keep Yo'Shuk and Caltair for his own team to equalize by height. Craftily constructing a net from a store supply of thermal netting, they quickly took positions and started the game. Yan'ya's height proved to take advantage as she lazily reached for the ball with her exceptionally long limbs. Xhara had to work up the most sweat, Thian intentionally spiked the ball in her direction as much as he possibly could as it was common for the two to egg each other on. Missing many of the returns, Xhara's temper was starting to rise speedily, Thian's tactics working like a charm, one of his spikes never touched any part of her body, but it was sent flying back over the net. Thian smirked as Xhara used telekinesis, a talent the hybrids all secretly shared, but could only use when they were mad enough. Thian was now able to control his, but he knew Xhara had the most powerful ability and constantly tested her.  
  
Volleying the ball at Xhara again, she jumped for it and gave it a good smack, sending it flying over her team's opponent's heads, straight for the doorway to the room. The ball never hit the ground, all teenagers stared where it had landed and fell deathly quiet as Sodan examined the ball with slight interest, talons holding the object with ease. He then tossed it to Thian and let out a low growl.  
  
-Get back to training- he sent the mental though loud enough for everyone to hear it clearly and nobody dared to defy the order as Yan'ya quickly removed the 'net'. Sodan turned to leave the room, Xhara worked up a little nerve and followed, ignoring her clan's protests.  
  
The ship's walls were orange in color with black markings of all shapes and sizes decorated it, and if you were to touch the wall, it would pulse in response to your body heat. Sodan was walking towards the control room in silence, the sound deafening in Xhara's ears and while her father was the same height as Thian, Sodan was the more imposing figure.  
  
"Wait a minute, I want to talk to you", Xhara said out loud, but her father continued his steady pace, and did not respond. Coming to what seemed to be a dead end, Sodan ran his fingers over a small panel and part of the wall opened to allow him access into the control room, Xhara hurriedly followed before the door could close on her.  
  
She had to stop and stare in wonderment for a moment, gazing out at the vast blackness of space in her view, Sodan stood in front of the huge view-window, quiet as usual. Xhara moved to stand beside him and only guess at what he could be thinking about.  
  
"With all the stories Mom told us about you", Xhara's voice echoed eerily, "you're different than what I expected", Xhara finished more quietly this time. Sodan continued to study the stars outside.  
  
"And you were expecting this to be nothing more than a game?" Sodan finally spoke in the throaty deep rumble of a voice, Xhara stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Uh...no", she said, feeling like a small child being lectured.  
  
"I have to be hard on you", Sodan continued as if Xhara hadn't spoken, "I told Lo'Sha I would keep you alive on this hunt." He stopped and turned to his daughter for the first time, the color of his eyes the same as hers, "do not disappoint me, Xhara", he said, his voice softer this time. Xhara offered him a small respectful smile and chose that moment to leave her father's presence to head back to the training room where the others were sparring against one another. Feeling slightly better, Xhara moved up behind Thar and punched him roughly in the arm.  
  
"You owe me a rematch", she said in challenge, and Thar wasn't one to turn a challenge down, being Yautja and all. He swung around and threw a punch at her which she blocked with ease, they continued to trade shots one after another as if they were born with the talent.  
  
"What was that trick-" Thar rushed out between gulps of air, "with the 'bahl'?" The word sounded funny, being a human word, but Xhara understood what he meant.  
  
"Oh, we all can do that, can't other Yautja do that?" Thar stopped moving, Xhara stopped and stared at him expectantly.  
  
"No, we can't", Thar said simply, by then the others had stopped and were listening in on the conversation. Xhara simply shrugged her shoulders and continued the sparring match.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Xenomorphs bred fast, very fast and so it didn't take long for the hunting season to open as a small backwater planet on the outskirts of the Milky Way Galaxy became overridden with the kainde amedha (hard meat). The creatures who normally inhabited this particular planet were low on intelligence and were primitive according to Yautja standards, small furry things that were ideal for chest burster impregnation.  
  
Sodan's clan were busy suiting themselves as warriors, although still aware of the dangers lying ahead. The hybrids of the clan were well pleased with their armor of choice, since it was molded to fit exactly to their bodies and allowed maximum movement. Xhara had a special sling made to strap her mother's twin spears to her back, easily accessible when they needed to be. They were all together near the hatch opening when the ship landed and were discussing, or bragging, about strategies they had come up with themselves. Yan'ya had to constantly correct them.  
  
Thian was the first to finish by clipping on his own mask, he turned for his sister's inspection, but she was too busy staring at him.  
  
"What?" He asked irritably out loud.  
  
"You know, you look completely Yautja", she said admiringly, causing Yo'Shuk to confirm what she had said for himself.  
  
"She's right", Yo'Shuk agreed and offered his trademark smile, then clipped on his mask while Xhara did the same.  
  
Sodan approached the group, already suited up for the hunt and quickly inspected his clan. It was hard for him to discern who was Yautja and who were the hybrids since he couldn't see the color difference in skin, he gave a low growl of approval, then opened the hatch door.  
  
This planet was tropical, the heat washing over them with a thick, hot woosh as they moved out off the ship. Sodan stopped to look around them for a minute, then decided the best route and began his tracking, the others following along.  
  
"You know", Xhara began quietly whispering to Thian, "I have a confession to make. Before we left, I attacked a human." Thian regarded his sister for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean by 'attacked'?" He asked her curiously, Xhara took a gulp of air.  
  
"I bit someone." Thian suppressed a laugh.  
  
"First make-out disaster experience, hm?" He casually asked, Xhara looked at him.  
  
"That's happened to you?" She wondered, trying to ignore the pictures conjuring up in her head.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it, I've attacked humans before too. One time when I was little, Mom took me and Yo'Shuk to a public park to play with other kids. A couple of them were making fun of how we looked, and I started a fight. They were a bloody mess, that's for sure, and after that, Mom never bothered taking us to parks again...well, unless it was empty, anyways". Thian found his memory to be amusing, but Xhara didn't share the feeling, she was feeling awkward still.  
  
"Caltair has a confession too", Yan'ya teasingly announced, walking beside Xhara, "his real name is Cl'tir, he changed it to make it sound more ooman". While Caltair was clearly embarrassed, the others had to chuckle quietly to themselves.  
  
It wasn't long before Sodan had the group split up to track on their own, and had given them only brief instruction as the Yautja of the group had already learned about this sort of thing. Yan'ya and Xhara had long-since picked where they were to go, since Xhara was the most cocky of the clan and wanted the Queen for herself. Since Yan'ya was highly intelligent, she had already made an educated guess as to the most likely conditions the Queen would have and quickly plotted out their route.  
  
They followed it for a while and seeing a few dead carcasses along the way gave indication there would be xenos nearby. As they came to a fork in their path, Xhara's foot landed on a sticky pile of goo. She made a noise of disgust, causing Yan'ya to turn her attention downward, the Yautja kneeled on the ground and drew her fingers through the substance.  
  
"We're close", Yan'ya confirmed, then motioned towards one of the paths of choice, until they heard noises that made the two young warriors alert of another presence.  
  
-There's two of them- Yan'ya sent to Xhara, who had already drawn out her smart disk. Sure enough two xenomorphs, rather smallish in size, moved slowly along the trees above them, Yan'ya pointed her plasma cannon's sighting at one and fired. It let out a piteous cry of agony as acidic blood poured out of the large wound, the xeno dropped to the ground as the other leaped off the branch, landing on Xhara's shoulders, pushing her down to the ground. It's teeth where aimed for her head, but a slight forceful movement on Xhara's part caused the xenomorph to bite into her plasma cannon instead, the wires breaking and showered sparks. Xhara panicked and wiggled as viciously as she could to detatch herself from her assailant, Yan'ya quickly did that for her, killing the already injured xeno with ease. Xhara stood and quickly removed the damaged weaponry, dropping it to the ground with a longing gaze.  
  
"I was looking forward to using that", she said wistfully as Yan'ya removed her mask and performed her right of passage, marking herself a now-blooded warrior, Xhara grumbled.  
  
"You want to take the Queen", Yan'ya reminded her, re-hooking up her mask and moving to take her route of choice. Xhara went to follow, but a sharp pain in her head made her stop and look at the other direction. Yan'ya noticed her friend and turned around.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, Xhara shook her head and backed up, heading for the other path.  
  
"This way, I'm sure", Xhara said, confusing Yan'ya a bit.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Yan'ya wondered, but followed, regardless.  
  
"I don't know, I just 'know' it's this way", the pain in Xhara's head dulled to a light throbbing, and several emotions were bothering her all at once, sorrow and longing, and while Xhara was still unsure, she was feeling the xenomorph Queen's emotions.  
  
Tell-tale signs of kainde amedha occupation was all over the place on this route, Xhara noticed with smug pride, she and Yan'ya were careful to be alert for xenomorphs. Xhara, driven with a painful empathy for the ailing Queen was unconsciously leading the two into a large nesting of xenomorphs, but Yan'ya had no time to turn them around before they were surrounded by a horde of the creatures. They pounced on them like a cat on a mouse, Yan'ya desperately shooting off her plasma cannon in hopes to drive off as many as possible. Acidic blood was spraying everywhere, a great glob of it hit Xhara's mask, she tore it off as quickly as possible.  
  
It seemed as though they were dead, regardless of their efforts, but before a xeno could latch onto Xhara's unprotected face, it was torn away from her, Yautja battle cries vibrating through the air. The entire clan was there, disposing quickly of the kainde amedha with an ease that put Xhara to shame, before long the area was one large grave site.  
  
Xhara was staring stupidly at Yan'ya's still form on the ground, several wounds gashed open, but the slow steady rise and fall of her chest assured her Yan'ya was still alive. Sodan grabbed Xhara's throat and forced her to her feet, he was probing her mind to see what had happened and she let him, with no resistance.  
  
"Your useless ooman empathy nearly cost both your lives", he spat out with a snarl, pushing Xhara roughly out of the way to assess how badly injured Yan'ya was, Xhara remained silent and stood absolutely still. "That was very stupid", Sodan continued as Thian and Thar lifted Yan'ya to her feet, she only half-conscious, "you are to remain on-board until we are finished here", Sodan ordered, Xhara bowed her head in shame.  
  
She followed as Thian and Thar helped Yan'ya back to the ship, she wiped away the tears of frustration from her face, her mind was jumbled with several thoughts all at once and she could still feel the emotions the xenomorph Queen was still sending. She didn't remember when she actually stopped walking, those leading the way hadn't noticed and she didn't care. Bitterly, she knew she would be leaving the only one of her clan who wasn't blooded, and she cursed her compassion for it. She had hoped Yan'ya would recover and wouldn't hate Xhara for leading her to near-death.  
  
It was a little odd, however, that Xhara had left that scene with little injury, and she had not noticed the drone who had crept up behind her and left her no reaction time as it tackled her to the ground. Green-red blood dribbled out onto the rock in which the back of Xhara's head had landed, her eyes rolled back as she blacked out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yellow-green eyes blinked open as Xhara slowly came back into consciousness, she didn't recognize her surroundings as the dark area made it hard to see. She made a move to leave the cavern, but looking down, she was secured to the wall with a sticky rubbery substance, she wasn't even able to reach for her smart disk. Looking to either side of her, natives of the planet trapped alike her, facehuggers attached to their small heads, turning her own she spotted the egg placed right in front of her, pulsing, ready to hatch. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark, she looked up ahead of her, and spotted the xenomorph Queen surrounded by a sea of her eggs. A handful of drones were pacing anxiously around their Queen, suiting her comforts, although her emotions still were strong with longing of her lost offspring.  
  
Xhara emitted a low growl, anger beginning to boil up inside of her at the dishonorable death now to be bestowed up her. Angry at her father for the code of his people, angry at herself for being stupid, angry at humans who created to destroy each other, angry at the sadness that plagued her mother...  
  
The onslaught of rage overwhelmed Xhara with waves pouring out, her mouth opened wide, but no sound came out as her mind took total control, telekinetic power charging, her mind becoming a powerful weapon.  
  
Finally, a roar of fury erupted from the bowls of her diaphragm, the eggs all around lifted effortlessly into the air, and with a fierce whip of her head, they were sent plummeting into the walls of the cavern, exploding into a gooy mess. The Queen cried out in anguish, drones rushing about in confusion, Xhara used her telekinetic power to rip away at her binding and dropped lightly to the floor, she walked slowly forward, careful not to stand in blood as it moved away from her path.  
  
The drones rushed at her from the Queen's command, Xhara simply spread out her arms, sending the drones to the same fate as the eggs to leave the Queen alone. Xhara stopped before her and growled, her eyes wide with mind-numbing anger.  
  
"You bitch!" She screamed, her head shook as she caused the Queen's internal organs to explode inside of her body. The Queen opened her mouth and some of her blood spattered out, a little of it hitting the left side of Xhara's face, but she didn't notice the pain of it.  
  
Taking her smart disk, it took a couple of shots to completely sever the head from body, but finally her trophy fell to the ground. Xhara used some of the blood to mark herself, she was now blooded as the tattoo burned into her right cheek.  
  
Xhara dragged the massive head all the way back to the ship with little effort, her mind still pulsing with energy. The others of the clan were outside of the ship, but all she could hear was jumbled messages, a constant buzzing in her ears. She walked into the clearing, mists thinning out as the others spotted her, she dropped her trophy at her father's feet and looked up at him. He quietly studied her face and ran a talon along the line of her mark of honor.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Thian asked out loud, Xhara didn't even blink.  
  
"Shut up Thian", she said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Past....  
  
Lionasha was summoned early in the day to the unexpected visitation of locals. Since word was now out that natives would not be bothered by Red Bracelett renegades anytime soon, the people developed nerve to leave the comforts of their holdings and reclaim their lives. Children of all ages were overtaken by an infectious excitement that affected everyone around them as many were reunited with family members thought lost, those unable to meet the demands of the money-hungry renegades, but feared them no longer.  
  
The American-born beauty made her way into Mingh's office to be offered a cup of locally grown tea and was introduced to representatives from over-seas.  
  
"We arrived with news there was ah small war goin' on 'ere", the tall thickly man's drawl was unmistakably Texan, Lionasha couldn't help but smile at him. "When we got 'ere, natives were tellin' us tha' wasn' true an' tha's when we 'eard about you, Miss", he continued and held out a hand in greeting. Lionasha took it with a sideways glance at Mingh, who merely shrugged and was smiling herself. The shorter woman increased the strength of her grip and met with resistance as the man tried to pull away.  
  
"How old are you, Miss?" The other occupant of the room was just as tall, but had a darker coloring than his associate.  
  
"Eighteen, last time I checked anyways", Lionasha answered, casually finding herself a seat nearby, putting her feet up on the desk in front of her. She ignored the glare Mingh sent her and continued her rather rude behavior.  
  
"Forgive me, but isn't that a bit young to take on such a job?" The dark-haired one asked, Lionasha studied him intently, amused, she smiled evilly at him, causing him to avert his attention towards Mingh instead.  
  
"Lio was an orphan", Mingh offered, begin twentyish-years Lio's senior, "she started in the Peace Corps around three years ago and had always had a taste for, erm, being in shape so-to-speak". Mingh had half-raised Lionasha when the two had met ten years previous and had stayed together ever since.  
  
"Ah believe tha's what we call a 'tom-boy' back home", the thick one said, eyeing Lionasha in a way that nearly caused the young woman to lunge at him. Mingh decided it was the right time to change the subject.  
  
"The reason for your unexpected visit?" The Cambodian beauty inquired, moving to stand beside Lionasha and remove the young woman's feet from the table, with silent protest from the victim.  
  
"We wanted to see for ourselves if the rumors were true, that this area no longer was controlled by those 'Red Bracelett' fellows", the dark-haired one politely said, Mingh smiled proudly at him.  
  
"They are true, but the exact why still leaves to questioning, although no doubt you have heard Lio, here, has had part in it". Lionasha's dark eyes were still fixed on the thickly Southerner, who stared back, the dark smile still playing on his portly lips.  
  
"Indeed", the dark-haired one didn't seem to notice, "'she who fights with the demon' is what the natives call her, I believe. I am curious as to what exactly they mean by 'the demon'", he added.  
  
"So am I", Mingh admitted half-heartedly and looked down to see Lionasha's eyes still focused on one spot. Lionasha still had not said anything about Sodan and would continue to remain silent of the subject, she and the thick one still having a glaring match, he spoke directly at her, voice low.  
  
"You're lucky ya'll are under ah lawless society, were you back in Texas, Ah'd have you fried so fast-"  
  
"For murder?" Lionasha interrupted, her eyes unblinking, she intended to toy with this one, "I always thought it was self-defense." The thickly one laughed at the comment and removed his identification from a jacket pocket, tossing the leather wallet to the desk in front of Lionasha, she quickly read it.  
  
"When the lot of them git wiped out, Miss Michaels, Ah really don' think it's jus' defendin' yerself". Lionasha was looking at the man's badge, then she rose her eyes to meet his again, she tossed the wallet back at him, "well be stayin' 'ere fer a few days, we'll try an' stay outta' yer workin'", he finished, nodding towards both women.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you and I will cross paths again, Detective Ferguson...Lyle", Lionasha said with a smile, Ferguson smiled back and tipped his hat at her, while his partner pushed him out of the room.  
  
Ferguson was as good as his word and hovered about during the camp's daily routine. He was extremely stupid, however, Lionasha found it rather easy to make excuses and sneak off whenever Sodan requested her presence. After the two had personally disposed of the remaining Red Braceletts, Sodan had used her as a sparring partner. Even though it was hard to avoid a lot of injury, Lionasha enjoyed the learning opportunity, learning martial arts ancient humans had learned from Sodan's own ancestors.  
  
She had gained along with the martial arts, a history lesson never taught in school, Sodan explaining why exactly he was superior to her.  
  
-You oomans would be nothing more than useless animals had Yautja not taught your ancient lineage to build- he had said in insult at first, but then went on in more detail, recollecting what he could of his teachings. -You treated us as gods- he continued, then lessening the boasting, -I should wonder if any Yautja ever came to know a ooman as I have- he added after a moment, the two paused.  
  
-Wouldn't you have known about it?- Lionasha asked him.  
  
-Some things of the past are forbidden to us, Elders guard ancient records- This thought was laced afterwards with intense curiosity for the both of them. Sodan went on afterwards with more stories that he had been told as a young one, his mother being one of the most respected Elders of his people, and considered the most intelligent.  
  
After they would retire for the day, Lionasha avoided coming across the American visitors as she went back to daily routine, and Mingh would never question her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The odor of alcohol was strong, Ferguson's bass laugh vibrating in the air, and no doubt would disturb the children. Lionasha was lying in a hammock watching the rainfall outside from the safety of the porch roof over her. It was late in the evening and Lionasha had chosen to not partake in their American visitor's drinking endeavors, even though she knew she'd easily out-drink any of them. At that particular moment, she found herself restless, swinging in her hammock, Sodan had been avoiding her over the last couple of days with his reasons and Lionasha, for the first time since arriving in Cambodia, had been bored.  
  
And so she had kept a constant, suspicious eye on Ferguson, deeming his partner harmless, the thickly Texan seemed almost too friendly. Though Lionasha could not be charged with the murder of renegades, Ferguson made an effort to threaten her all the time and if his goal was to get on her nerves, it was working.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard clearly enough that Lionasha was alert to the approaching presence of another. She removed herself from her hammock and slowly approached the doorway leading back inside. She was quiet and heard no more footsteps, pressing her ear against the door. Taken completely by surprise, the door swung open with such force it knocked Lionasha to the ground. Ferguson came waddling through the door with a whisky bottle in one hand, he looked down at her with glassy eyes, the stench of him giving Lionasha an upset stomach.  
  
She moved to stand, but the large Texan was upon her quickly, grabbing on of her arms and smacking the side of her face with his whisky bottle, she fell once again to the groun and spat out a glob of blood.  
  
"Come back 'ere, Darlin'", he drawled in a drunken stupor, eyes filled with a sick lust for the woman, he moved to take her up again. Lionasha reacted with a swift sweep-kick, Ferguson fell with a loud thump, landing on the floor.  
  
"Stay away from me", Lionasha warned with a hiss, Ferguson laughed stupidly.  
  
"I figured ye'd be ah dirty player", he drawled, then made an effort to stand, Lionasha watched slowly and readied herself to make another attack, but her plans thwarted when the Texan pulled a gun from his pants, lazily cocking it, pointing it straight at her. "We can make this easy, or hard, Darlin', yer choice", Lionasha's mind was racing with possibilities to choose, she could run for it, but who knew what problems Ferguson could create, heavily drunk and carrying a loaded gun. She'd decided she's have to remove the weapon from him, obviously by force, and avoid his lusty attentions as much as possible.  
  
Concentrating as hard as she could, Lionasha applied what knowledge she had of mind-speech and probed his thoughts, to assess her situation. His thoughts nearly made her wretch, he had no intention to kill her, he wanted to have sex with her. Lionasha quickly crouched up on her legs and lunged for Ferguson's gut, successfully knocking him backwards. She went to reach for the gun, but Ferguson's grip was too strong, he pushed her quite forcefully from him and rolled on top of her, Lionasha went to shriek, but a large clammy hand covered her mouth.  
  
"No offence, Darlin', glad ye want to make it easy", Lionasha bit into Ferguson's hand, hard, and brought her knee up into his groin, Ferguson rolled off her, howling in pain. Lionasha rose to her feet and kicked the gun out of the Texan's hand, picking it up. The split second her eyes had left Ferguson, he recovered from his pain and tackled her back to the ground, the two of them rolling off the floor onto the ground.  
  
Ferguson used his large fist to beat Lionasha as violently as he could, all the while trying to take back his gun. She struggled underneath him with a fierceness acquired early in her childhood, being used to beatings. Lionasha's strong, smaller frame finally moved free of Ferguson's body, he went to grab her again, a gunshot went off and the thickly Texan fell back down to the ground, blood leaking from his head. Lionasha stared, dropping the smoking weapon and backed up against a tree, the rain washing splattered brains from her face.  
  
She sat there, silently, Ferguson's dead body in front of her, then she heard voices coming her way. Suddenly a hand reached down, grabbing the back of her shirt, lifting her effortlessly onto a large branch. Sodan covered her mouth with his own hand, waiting and watching Mingh and Ferguson's partner investigate what the noise had been. Mingh had cried out for Lionasha, but Sodan's hand kept the younger woman from replying.  
  
-I'm going to be in a lot of trouble- Lionasha sent the thought, shock still keeping her from relaxing.  
  
-Why? I watched your battle, he fought dishonorably- was Sodan's reply.  
  
-He didn't want to kill me, he wanted to fuck me- Lionasha let the thought end there, she didn't really feel like conversation anymore. Ferguson's body had been dragged out of the rain, although Ferguson's partner had trouble with his dead companion's body, once covered up, the dark-haired one followed Mingh back inside. Sodan finally removed his hand, and allowed Lionasha to move, she relaxed on the branch, sitting next to Sodan.  
  
-I don't understand what you meant by your last thought- Sodan sent, still looking down towards the dead body, watching the heat slowly leave. Lionasha quickly tried to think of a better word then what she had chosen.  
  
-He wanted to mate with me- She had apparently chosen the appropriate word, for Sodan had made a small noise of knowing.  
  
-Understandable, you have the smell of lou-dte kalei all over you- Sodan commented, shaking his head, a spray of water splashing everything around him.  
  
-The smell of what?- Lionasha asked, dropping herself down onto the ground with a heavy thump under her feet, Sodan was quick to follow.  
  
-You are in heat and it is strong, which is why I have avoided you- Sodan sent the thought with an annoyance evident, Lionasha's eyebrows were raised. -His blood covers most of your scent, but I will not stay long- he added after a moment, -he is completely dead now, I can't understand why you chose to kill the ooman instead of mating?- Lionasha made a very audible sound of disgust.  
  
"I'd rather 'mate' with you", she commented out loud, then heard Mingh's voice once again, Sodan effortlessly left the scene without any evidence he had ever been there. Mingh saw Lionasha right away and rushed towards the younger woman, crying.  
  
"He's dead, Lio", Mingh managed to say between sobs, Lionasha wordlessly guided her back into the building, the dark-haired detective was busy examining Ferguson's grin.  
  
"I knew he'd shoot himself one of these days, I just always figured it'd be his toes", he commented, looking over at Lionasha.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Detective Josh Anderson wasn't sorry Ferguson was dead, he was just using the Texan, after all. No, his interest was solely on the young Michaels woman, and her association with the creature his organization had been trying to research for years. There had been records of other visitors of the same nature years before, but not one had ever been successfully caught, others had tried and had failed. But Anderson knew there was something about this young woman that he wanted to learn more about, he had seen her with the creature, that night she had shot Ferguson. He had seen it in the trees, and had to stop himself from alerting he knew of it's presence.  
  
From the window of his room, Anderson watched the Michaels girl go about her duties, then she was helping some of the local children gather vegetables from the garden. It had been a day or two since she had last given her excuses to leave off on her own...to see the creature no doubt, and that left to wondering why. But he would wait, he would wait.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
With a sigh of pleasure, Lionasha savored the feeling of this particular river's cool waters. Her clothing discarded by the riverbank, Lionasha had opted to have a pleasant swim by herself that particular evening. Between work at the camp, lying t Mingh and Detective Anderson to sneak off and spend time with Sodan and the actual spending time with Sodan was very tiring for her. She waded back to a more shallow spot to stand and examine her body critically, the light bronzing of her skin paled by the moonlight casting off the rippling water. Her waste-length hair clung heavily to her smooth skin, Lionasha combed her fingers through it to push it all to her back. She rubbed her sore muscles without much complaint, she easily maintained her muscular build during her days in the Cambodian Jungle.  
  
Turning to check no animals had taken off with her clothing, she let out a yelp of alarm and immediately brought up her arms to cover her chest.  
  
-I told you not to scare me!- She sent angrily at Sodan who was perched on a large tree branch, watching her with slight interest.  
  
-I told you, you have no reason to fear- Sodan answered back, scolding her. Lionasha turned around and waded back a little before she heard things dropping to the ground. Looking back towards Sodan, he was stripping down to nothing, ignoring Lionasha.  
  
-What are you doing?- she asked, but he continued to ignore her, she turned back around abruptly once he was completely nude, blushing furiously after seeing more than she needed to. A loud splash announced Sodan's intentions as he swam through the water, his powerful limbs carrying him quickly. He remained underneath the cool water for longer than Lionasha estimated she herself could hold her breath and looking around her, she couldn't see where he had gone.  
  
Suddenly she felt her arms being taken a hold of, and with a shriek she was lifted partially into the air as Sodan re-emerged, holding her against his body. She looked down at him, scowling, her long thick hair draped in front of her body.  
  
-I'm beginning to think you do that on purpose- she sent the thought, still scowling as Sodan made a low, throaty noise. -Stop growling at me- she added, even thought what sounded like a growl, was more like a purr. Supporting her with one arm, he moved his other hand to tug on a piece of her hair, she slapped his hand away.  
  
-You're boring me, Lo'Sha, perhaps I will go find another ooman to occupy my time- he didn't finish the thought, Lionasha was fuming.  
  
"Oh no you don't", she spoke out loud sharply, "I was first, you're mine". Sodan abruptly dropped Lionasha back in the water, swimming slightly away from her and blocked the jumble of thoughts he was suddenly thinking all at once.  
  
-Me? Belong to a ooman?- It was a ridiculous thought, but the scent radiating so strongly off of her had kept him from getting too close until she had decided to go swimming. The thought of actually trying to mate with Lo'Sha had never even crossed his mind. Until now. Whether she knew it or not, she had just made that suggestion clear to him, and slowly the idea seemed almost appealing to him. -Stop trying, Lo'Sha- he sent, when he felt the ooman trying to read his thoughts.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" She asked worriedly. Sodan had by then moved to swim back to the shore.  
  
-Nothing- he answered quickly -If it is I you choose, then I will mate with you-  
  
"Huh?" She thought to herself, he had caught the thought, but ignored it, getting out of the water with Lionasha following behind. She was watching him slightly confused and grabbed her cotton dress shirt, pulling it over her cold bare skin. "Where are we going?" She asked, her voice loud in the quiet of the night. Sodan continued to ignore her, picking up his own discarded things, not bothering to put anything back on and headed towards his cave.  
  
The cave entrance was well-hidden and it was hard to see along the way being very little moonlight illuminating inside the small opening. Lionasha kept a hand feeling along, keeping careful watch she didn't lose her way. It wasn't long before the reached a large opening deep within the belly of the cave.  
  
Soft blue light glowing, Lionasha was following only a few feet behind Sodan as they emerged in the opening.  
  
"Woah", Lionasha's eyes were wide in wonderment, the sight before her was something out of a fantasy painting. Chrysoberyls glittered tantalizingly from the surrounding walls, a small pile of skulls, cleaned and gleaming white, sitting near a slanting ledge. Lionasha's attentions were drawn to the jewels teasing her to take them, she approached one of the walls and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. Fingernails curved around one of the larger gems as she attempted to pull it free.  
  
"Mo!" Sodan's deep rumble of a voice rang out, Lionasha's wrist was taken and she was violently jerked around to face him, obviously angered.  
  
-All oomans are greedy- he confirmed to her with slight irritation, he brought his large body up against hers, pressing her back into the wall and rested his chin momentarily on top of her soaked, dark tresses. His body heat was plenty enough to warm Lionasha's shivering body to the point of lulling her into a trance.  
  
Sodan gave a deep-throated growl. To her disappointment, Sodan removed himself and walked off in the opposite direction, busy trying to determine the difference between mating with a ooman as opposed to a Yautja. She was much, much smaller, thus he would have complete control and he'd have to control his own urges as much as possible, since one wrong move could possibly injure her badly. Sodan turned to look at Lionasha, who was watching him carefully, thinking she had done something terribly wrong.  
  
He rose one hand and curled his fingers, motioning for her to come to him. Lionasha obeyed, slowly moving, her bare feet tender under the rough ground underneath. Sodan took her wrist and pulled her towards the slanting ledge and pushed her against it, he had to make sure their bodies were compatible if this were to happen. Gripping her shoulders he pushed her up slightly, her feet no longer touching the ground, she was easily secured under his frame. Sodan was too busy concentrating on the task at hand to take notice of Lionasha's confusion and before she realized what was happening, she felt immense pressure and a searing pain as her companion entered her. Sodan once again had his chin resting on top of Lionasha's head, she, feeling hot blood well up inside her was writhing underneath the Yautja, trying to free herself from the pain she was experiencing.  
  
Sodan gave a low growl, deciding the ooman was compatible enough, he pulled out of her and moved slightly away to allow her feet to lower back down to the ground and support herself. She staggered slightly, still not completely understanding what had just occurred. She obeyed once again as Sodan quietly directed her body to the mossy ground, once again she found herself pinned against his hard, muscular body and once again she felt the same pressure as before, except this time there was no pain, Lionasha felt her head swelling with feelings never experienced before as her body responded to something it was not designed to accommodate.  
  
Sodan was feeling extremely frustrated, and decided right then that mating with Lo'Sha had been a very stupid decision on his part. Her body small, fragile underneath his and he found it very difficult to control his every move. Her thoughts at that moment were uncomprehensible, since the feeling she had felt the most was pain, it was obvious male Yautja were equipped much larger than male oomans if Lo'Sha was having such a bad reaction to him.  
  
Lionasha arched her back when she felt the undeniable release of his seed within her, the feeling similar as if a small explosion were going off in her body. Sodan ended the joining quickly as to rid both of them their equal discomfort, Lionasha curled up for a moment, her body feeling as though she had been beaten, bruises already becoming visible on her tanned flesh.  
  
Sodan chose to leave the cave then and heard no protests as he was obviously angry, although at himself as opposed to her. She remained as she was for a while longer until she made her way back to the camp, collecting her clothing along the way and willing off the tears that threatened to fall. Yes, it had been stupid, her body ached everywhere and no doubt Lionasha would feel the soreness for a few days. She had hoped, as she snuck back inside her own room, that Sodan would not be angry the next day, she had no desire to have him keep her company in a sour mood.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sodan's anger had cooled quickly, he went to Lionasha's room early the next morning and sat in the open doorway, waiting for her to waken. It was early enough that others were not awake yet, and Mingh would no-doubt sleep late after getting quite drunk the night before. Lionasha was curled up under her covers, her body throbbing and had caused her much trouble for when she had tried to get to sleep. She stirred and unconsciously knew she had a visitor. Lionasha slowly awoke and pushed herself up, turning to look at Sodan who was quiet and patient that morning. Finally, after a long moment he spoke to her muddled mind.  
  
-I am leaving this day- he sent the thought slowly, to allow it to fully sink in, Lionasha clutched the blanket to her and gulped down the rush of air she would've used in protest.  
  
-I understand- she replied calmly, -will I ever see you again?- Lionasha couldn't help but hope this wasn't one of those 'once-in-a-lifetime' things Mingh had told her about. Even after the previous night, Lionasha felt comfortable in the Yautja's presence.  
  
-I do not 'promise' things, Lo'Sha, my life is always interrupted by circumstance, perhaps we shall meet again in the future- Once again, Lionasha had to stop a protest she was about to start, understanding that Sodan had obligations to his own people.  
  
Sodan rose from his seated position after Lionasha did not make a reply, and moved to stand next to her. He reached down and took a thick clump of her hair, pulling on it to curl around his fingers, she turned her head to look at him and curled her own fingers around his.  
  
-Safe journey- she finally sent the thought, the intimacy they were displaying something any other Yautja would not understand. Sodan left her then and she feared as she watched his retreating form that she would never see him again.  
  
Dressing to head out of her room and get breakfast two hours later, Lionasha met Detective Anderson along the way to the kitchen. They walked in silence for a little while until he stopped her just as they reached their intended destination.  
  
"You have fresh bruises, Miss Michaels", Anderson commented, looking at skin discolored in various places, Lionasha frowned at him.  
  
"Says who?" Anderson gritted his teeth and stared at her.  
  
"Do not play games with me, Miss Michaels, I'm not stupid, I know you're hiding something from me". This time, Lionasha didn't hesitate to read his thoughts and saw for herself the dark intent behind the man's words.  
  
"Indeed", Lionasha replied, making a move to enter the kitchen, Anderson stopped her again.  
  
"That demon of yours, I'd sure like to meet him, I'm surprised that you escaped his attentions with mere bruises, knowing what they are capable of". Lionasha faltered, if necessary, she wouldn't hesitate to dispose of Anderson the same way she dealt with renegades. Deciding not to play stupid anymore, Lionasha glared darkly at the detective.  
  
"Well, unfortunately for you, he's left the planet", she said with satisfaction, Anderson was furious.  
  
"You lie!" He accused, his voice alerting the occupants of the kitchen something was going on. Mingh stumbled through the door and looked towards them with puffy eyes.  
  
"Lionasha, what have you done now?" She asked, both others looked at Mingh.  
  
"Would you like to tell me why Miss Michaels refuses to give up her dirty little secret?" Anderson shot testily, Mingh's eyes widened at the accusation.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about-" Mingh defended herself, Anderson was feeling flustered.  
  
"It's too late, I already know what manner of demon destroyed those renegades and I was assigned to capture the creature. Unfortunately Miss Michaels here took out my partner." Both women stared at him.  
  
"You honestly think you could've captured Sodan?" Lionasha asked, before realizing her mistake.  
  
"Who?" Mingh asked, confused.  
  
"That thing has a name?" Anderson asked himself out loud, Lionasha shrugged.  
  
"Had is more like it, I told you, he's already left."  
  
"No! I won't believe that!" Anderson denied, fuming at her as she pushed her way into the kitchen, the other two at her heels.  
  
"Believe what you want", Lionasha answered casually, she refused to let the man get to her.  
  
"I'm not letting you off that easy, Miss Michaels, you can be sure of that. We've been waiting too long to learn about these predators".  
  
"Is that what you call them?" Lionasha chuckled at the irony of it.  
  
"Miss Michaels, I'm taking you back-" Anderson moved to take her arm, Lionasha jerked quickly out of his reach and growled at him.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you", she threatened, Anderson backed away from her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Detective Anderson discovered quickly that what Lionasha had told him was indeed true, the Yautja warrior had left, taking his trophies with him, including the Chrysoberyls that were once entombed in a cave. Not too long after his argument with Lionasha, the detective had chosen to leave for America and promised to stay in touch, he had personally guaranteed it.  
  
Within the next couple of weeks Lionasha had become violently ill, constantly having to empty her stomach contents and feeling feverish. Thinking it was merely some form of stomach flu, Mingh had merely prescribed rest until it passed, but after two weeks with the same symptoms, the Cambodian physician insisted on discovering the problem. Lionasha patiently allowed blood to be drawn, Mingh's office well equipped with instruments needed for such an experiment. It wasn't until later in the day that Mingh had revealed she had the results as she requested her young charge to sit down.  
  
"Lio...was there something you want to tell me?" The older woman asked, her attention plainly fixed on the one sitting across from her. Lionasha raised an eyebrow. "All of these tests ended up negative...except one". Mingh sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Well? Am I sick?" Lionasha asked, Mingh regarded her for a moment.  
  
"Lio...you tested positive for pregnancy. When on Earth did you ever get pregnant?" Lionasha stared stupidly towards Mingh for a few moments in disbelief. "Who's the father?" Lionasha bit her lower lip, even after the incident with Anderson, she still had kept Sodan, for the most part, a secret.  
  
"Um, Mingh?" Lionasha began, Mingh looked up at her expectantly, "I uh..."  
  
Lionasha felt the weight of burden lifted from her shoulders as she confided in her long-time friend, Mingh had sat and listened carefully, trying her best not to throw a fit.  
  
"So he left?" Mingh asked after Lionasha had finished, "knowing that you could have conceived?" Even if Lionasha had bred with someone of a different species, Mingh still didn't understand why this was so. Lionasha shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Like I said before, Yautja do things differently than we do".  
  
"I always knew you were strange, Lio, but this takes the cake...the whole bakery in fact", the Cambodian rose to her feet and motioned for them to leave the office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was upon entering the third trimester of her pregnancy that the real problems for Lionasha began. Her human body, regardless of strength and voluptuous shape, was having a terrible time supporting the child growing within her. Besides the pain she experienced on a daily basis, the child was growing large as she already acquired the full-time size at seven months, leaving Mingh to worry for the young woman.  
  
Labor had begun early one night eight weeks before the intended due date as Lionasha took to her bed, tossing and turning, desperately hoping it to end soon. After several hours her water finally broke and the child within her let her know it was time to be born. The son in her womb had kept strong mental presence with his mother, a strong telepath already, before even completely developed. Mingh answered Lionasha's cry of discomfort and sent Anna to fetch her several supplies as she herself attended her ailing friend.  
  
Contractions were now right on top of each other, Lionasha was delirious with the pain of it and had earlier requested the labor to be stopped. Mingh had said it was risky considering the child was too large for her womb as it was. As Anna returned and Lionasha's condition worsened, Mingh knew the birthing methods had to be changed.  
  
"Anna, get me some fabric and tear it into long strips", the physician ordered, Anna rushed off to do her bidding without question as Mingh helped Lionasha to sit up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked with a large gust of oxygen. Anna returned shortly, the two women helping Lionasha to the floor, her back against the bed frame. Mingh secured Lionasha's wrists to the bars of the frame, and placed things around, Lionasha was to have the child while kneeling in an upright position. Mingh then ordered Anna to leave and tend to the children, the other women obeyed quickly. Mingh wiped the sweat from Lionasha's face, she smiled at her.  
  
"Ready?" She asked with a smile, Lionasha made an ugly face at her and began cursing, curling her hands around the bars her wrists were secured to. As the first push was performed, Lionasha gave a blood-curdling scream, her body tearing open to allow the child passage into the world. Blood flowed from beneath her, Mingh desperately tried to help as much as possible. Lionasha admitted a more piteous yowl the second push, her skin turning white from blood-loss. Not much later, the child was free from his mother, she sagged, still tied up and fell into a slumber earned from exhaustion and blood-loss. Mingh removed the restraints, checking to confirm Lionasha was still alive and hurried to clean the infant up, wrapping him in warm sheets. Lioinasha's body shuddered as the afterbirth exited her, the exhausted woman collapsed limply to the floor.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Antarctica...  
  
Three Yautja warriors, heavily armored regarded the dead humans with no sympathy as they readied themselves to enter the tunnel that would lead them to their ultimate hunt. As the more decorated one checked his computer to make sure all was happening as planned one of the others couldn't help but over-hear the pitiful mind cry of an infant, inexperienced in mind-speech. Yo'Shuk figured out within a few moments who the child was yearning for and was surprised to discover his half-brother's pet ooman he called 'Lo'Sha' had given birth. And what a strong mind-presence the hybrid had! Yo'Shuk hurriedly sent a short message to Sodan, a half-brother he had hunted with of whom actually would have been assigned to this one in particular, even though he had already hunted the kainde amedha before, Yo'Shuk stepped in and took his place. While Yautja usually did not have relationships with others, Yo'Shuk and Sodan had been close due to being trained together, both had lived with their mother for an exceptionally long time, Sodan had only told Yo'Shuk of his adventures on the planet 'Earth', even revealing what he had done with the ooman.  
  
The leader became annoyed with Yo'Shuk's interruption, but the younger one already sent the message as the three prepared to descend the 2000 foot drop to the buried pyramid.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AN- A quick few notes-  
  
- Have you ever read science fiction books involving elves? They like to say it is difficult for elven women to be impregnated, considering the longevity of their life spans, even though I doubt it's true in Yautja case, I'm just using it for this fic, thus Sodan would not have expected Lo'Sha to get pregnant after just once...(he's not an expert in human reproduction)  
  
-Yes, I've involved the movie AVP in this, and if you recognize the name I gave Sodan's half-brother, I'll have a reason for it later 


	5. Meeting Mother Nee'Va

XXXX Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

XXXX Author's Note- Well, it's been a while, I know, but I've been suffering with depression, not to mention a million other things going on with work and stuff. And I HATE COLD WEATHER!!!! I spent all day today shoveling, even though I enjoy the workout. (I'm into bodybuilding). Oh, yesterday I met one of my sister's friends, who looks like Sanaa Lathan!! -whistles- It's so cool that I've asked her to come over so I can get her to model the blooded mark on her cheek for me ;) And by the way, I've updated stories in other sections, and everyone from this section is wayyyy better with reviewing, way to go! You guys kick Ooman butt!  
XXXX

Xhara stood and admired her trophy with a serene quietness, the only noise being the ship's engines. She had just come from her own room, having visited with the recovering Yan'ya of whom held no harsh feelings against her bunk-mate. Xhara itched to reach up and caress the skull of the queen, but she withdrew her taloned hand, as though she might ruin the beauty of it. The ship was heading to her father's Homeworld, nervously Xhara knew she had a lot to be nervous about.

A loud click sounded off to the corner of the trophy room, Xhara remained perfectly still, only darting her yellow eyes to see what had happened. After a moment of long silence Xhara chose to leave the room, she stopped when she reached the doorway and chose instead to lock the door. Turning around sharply she stared a small drone straight in the face.

"When did you get in here?" Xhara quietly asked with a sly smile, the drone bared his teeth and lunged. Xhara quickly moved out of the way, dressed in only under clothes, she was unarmed. Instead she readied her own talons and searched in her mind for her brother.

-Thian, I've got a little problem here, I need to borrow your mind- She could feel her elder brother's mind presence almost immediately.

-How in Paya's name did he get in here?- Was his response, as he allowed his sister to tap his telekinetic power. -You know, you're strong enough on your own- Xhara paced the room with the drone and growled.

-I can only use it when I'm pissed- She shot back, gaining laughter in response.

-Then get mad, Dipshit- Thian sent the thought with a mental shove, Xhara spread her hands wide, causing the drone to be caught in between an invisible shield. -All yours, Stupid- Thian added before separating his mind. Xhara gave a loud roar before crushing the drone's brain with her telekinesis and watched as the lifeless form thumped to the floor. Xhara rose her hairless brows.

"Another trophy".

XXXXXXXXX

Xhara stood solid on her feet watching the approach to the Homeworld with wide yellow eyes, the descriptions her mother gave her vividly coming to life. The cycle of the planet's three suns at its daily end as rich aqua clouds spread thickly over the horizon. The planet consisted of three continents the Central one being by far the largest and where the home of her grandmother was. Which was their initial purpose for the trip. The oldest of the Michael's children finally ready to be accepted into Yautja society, a feat hard to pull off. Xhara was nervous, extremely nervous and understandably so.

"Amazing isn't it?" Thian quietly moved to stand behind his sister, watching out the view-window as the ship was being pulled in by the planet's gravitational pull. Seeing as it was landing time, the two headed into the next room where the other young warriors were already strapping in for the bumpy ride.

"Woah..." Yo'Shuk couldn't help stretching his neck just enough to peer out the view window at the landing site they were approaching. It was the size of nine football fields wide at the very least, and long as a jet runway. Low, large buildings framed one side and beyond them, across an access road, were separate structures, small enough to be dwellings.

They came down, Sodan's handling of the ship made them all glad they were well strapped in but the motions certainly indicated the ship was being well controlled.

Getting out of her seat, Xhara felt awfully heavy, it took a real effort to bring one hand over to release the safety belt.

"You will adjust", Yan'ya offered, moving around with ease, "just move slowly and pretend that is how you move".

"Wow!" exclaimed Yo'Shuk when, with considerable effort, he pushed himself to his feet. "My knees are not going to like this".

"Hurry with your armor", Sodan called out down the passageway to them. A pounding on the door and Sodan leaned forward to flick the release switch on the hatch.

There were Yautja growls of "get out of the way" and the thud of their heavy feet on the deck as Sodan quickly announced who he was. Remembering all the drills, Xhara somehow managed to get to her feet and assume the proper attention stance. She thought her arms would lengthen from the weight on her shoulders and it was hard to keep her chin up with the extra weight of the mask in the heavy gravity. Fortunately, she didn't have to say or do anything.

When Sodan finished, the other Yautja looked towards the six fully armored warriors. His brutish features and small bright yellow eyes were typical of the species. As soon as he left the bridge, Xhara put both hands on the sides of the companionway to give herself some support.

-Mom wasn't kidding about this heavy gravity stuff- She avoided talking and instead sent the thought to her brothers.

-Makes you glad you listen once in a while- Thian meant it as an insult, but Sodan motioned for them to leave the ship before Xhara could retaliate.

They stepped off the ship, their feet immediately touching the hot sand below, Xhara resisted the urge to protest. It was the setting of the last of the planet's suns, a Yautja day significantly longer than one Earth day. Another subtle difference was weather was extremely hot, the planet had two hours of dusk in a day which couldn't begin to cool anything down.

Not one Yautja gave the group a second glance as they boarded a land flitter to transport them to Nee'Va's home, flitters mostly used during dusk to avoid the large predatory night crawlers that only fed during this time. They passed several strange creatures along the way that they had been taught were the main food source on the planet. A cow-like creature called a "yaazii".

The architecture of the Yautja was nothing like human homes, a mixture of futuristic electronics and old-world structuring. Single-level dwellings with slanted roofing designed specifically due to constant seismic activity.

There wasn't much plant-life considering the hot conditions and next to no precipitation despite the humidity. Several Yautja collected foreign plants and grew them in hydroponic systems. Nee'Va herself had an impressive collection, females being the more resourceful as well as more intelligent of the species.

Reaching Nee'Va's dwelling, she was waiting for them at the door, the entire group quickly entered the home and looked around at their surroundings in admiration.

"I was expecting you for quite some time, I know you intend on returning to -Earth-", Nee'Va spoke directly to her son, the others began removing their armor as to become comfortable. Nee'Va studied her hybrid grandchildren with interest, she moved towards Xhara who had to strain her neck to look up into her grandmother's eyes. "You are small for a female", she said, running a taloned thumb along her scar.

"When is the council meeting?" Sodan interrupted, knowing what his children had yet to face.

"Upon the second sun's rise, but it is only this one to stand in judgement." Nee'Va said, still with her hand on Xhara's face.

"But there's three of us?" Yo'Shuk stepped in, gaining his grandmother's attention.

"Yes, but it is this one with the most powerful mind. The council wishes to test her strength." Xhara had never lost the butterflies in her stomach, and now they fluttered in a great torrent of facing the Elders alone.

-Relax, we can still speak to each other- Yo'Shuk sent the thought with a silent smile, Nee'Va stared towards him with her fierce green gaze.

"You will not be allowed contact, this is only Xhara's test". She turned her eyes back to her granddaughter.

-You may rest now- She sent in soft tones.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they awoke, the Michaels children wasted no time raiding Nee'Va's elaborate 'ponics garden, the native fruit being surprisingly ripe and juicy. Immediately after their breakfast, Nee'Va took her relatives to the Council Hall while the three others remained behind in anticipation. They chose to walk to allow the hybrids a little time to get to know their surroundings. This time there was no armor to hide their different facial features, and this time they earned several stares.

The Council Hall was huge and with the size several Yautja filled inside, all eager to catch a glimpse of Ne'Sodan's strange hybrid offspring. As soon as they reached the entrance Nee'Va and Xhara separated from the males, Xhara's brothers wishing her luck. Xhara had no idea what to expect, Nee'Va quietly led her into a smaller room where two other females assisted her down dressed in her underclothing.

"I thought I was meeting the council Elders?" Xhara asked, confused as Nee'Va turned to lead her granddaughter out of the room.

"You are", she said simply, taking Xhara's arm with a firm grip and leading her into the lower floor of the Hall. Xhara looked up to see a thick crowd peering through what appeared to her as a glass casing wall, the floor in which she stood covered in a thin pile of sand. Nee'Va released Xhara's arm, motioning for the hybrid to stay put and left the circular pit, the sound of the door sliding shut. Xhara frantically looked around in a panic, standing alone and half naked as though she was on display.

Nee'Va headed up to the higher level to stand next to her son, who also looked around in confusion.

"What are you planning, Elder Mother?" He asked, Thian and Yo'Shuk worriedly peering down at their sister.

"Quiet now, I am only giving the council what they want...a chance to see what the hybrid is capable of", she turned to nod to another, her massive form easily towering over the others. Suddenly a door opened in the pit, two large black beings cautiously entering.

"What in Paya's name?" Thian angrily questioned, nearly trying to contact his sister, but a strong mental block stopped him.

"A new breed", Nee'Va explained, watching Xhara back up from the two menacing xenomorphs. "Stronger, larger and faster...the council has been bitter against letting your hybrids live, Ne'Sodan, I am striking against the ancient law". Nee'Va spoke with a fierce anger, not directed towards her son, but towards those still prejudice against his human lifemate.

Xhara wasn't scared of the obviously enhanced creatures circling her, drooling of hunger. She was instead angry at being used as a means of entertainment. She tried to feel her brother's presence, but found nothing. She knew it was her telekinetic power they wanted to see, and knew that her grandmother had purposefully planned the event. 

One of the xenomorphs took first charge and pounced at the hybrid, Xhara fell back but managed to push the massive form off of her. The other creature took the opening and scratched at her flailing legs.

"This would be a stupid way to die", she growled out through gritted teeth and searched for her rare power, using it to push the xenomorph off her so she could stand back up. Backing away quickly she remembered the incident on the ship. It was quite a difference between one midget xeno and two full-grown warriors, but she had no choice but to strike out as soon as possible.

Closing her eyes she could feel the two menacing bodies approach once more, clenching her fists she envisioned an invisible wall forming a protective bubble around her body. It worked, but she knew she's have to work up her emotions in order to kill them.

Xhara smirked, they wanted a show, she'd give them something to remember. Letting out a roar of fury, she lifted her arms as the xenomorphs rose off the sandy floor. Yautja backed away from the glass wall as she spread her hands wide, causing the black creatures to explode, their acidic blood spraying the glass and burning right through it.

Loud noise of surprise flooded the hall, in the pit Xhara collapsed from exhaustion. Nee'Va couldn't help but remain in silent pride.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Xhara's eyes slowly opened, she couldn't see anything but a pinkish color and as she became more aware she could feel a thick warm liquid surrounding her body. Eyes opening wide she felt needles protruding from parts of her body and in a moment of panic she caused her surroundings to burst. Xhara collapsed to the bottom of some sort of tank, the liquid running over the broken glass. She tore the breathing mask from her face and ripped out the intervenes.

"Don't struggle!" A female Yautja rushed to Xhara's side, helping the hybrid to her feet. Looking around herself, she guessed she was in some sort of medical lab, and she had been inside a cylinder-shaped tank. She rubbed off some of the syrupy liquid, looking up at the Yautja.

"What was that?" She couldn't help but ask in an irritated voice. The Yautja picked up some of the damaged equipment.

"Embryonic fluid. It helps you rejuvenate, you collapsed after burning out your mind. A most impressive display, Xhara".

"You know me?" Xhara felt immediately sorry for her initial reaction.

"I am Aki, of Elder Nee'Va's clan. I knew your mother, Lo'Sha." Xhara recognized the name from some of Lionasha's stories, she knew this Yautja was quite intelligent.

"You two were-friends-" she had to substitute the English version of the word since she didn't know the proper translation. Aki looked at her in confusion.

"Frrr...end?" She tried.

"You two were close?" Xhara offered, still trying to clean herself off.

"Yes, we were close. Elder Nee'Va did not wish to mock you. It is now in my interest to try and create the mind-shield you used". Xhara stood and watched as Aki fiddled with equipment.

"Shield?" Aki nodded, clicking her mandibles in excitement.

"It would be useful, you spared your body from the kainde amehda blood by creating your shield." Xhara inspected her own body to confirm what the scientist had said and saw that it was true. "I would take you to Elder Nee'Va's dwelling now?" She suggested. Xhara's grumbling stomach readily agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Kincaid put his feet up onto the cafeteria table in front of him, lighting a cigarette, his lunch sprawled out before him. It was lunch time for the construction workers at Michaels/Woods Salvage Corp. In a ship yard along the New York coastline one particular shipping yard was owned by 38-year-old Lionasha Michaels and her partner, former-adventurer Alexa Woods. It had been running for fourteen years now steadily and Kincaid had been an employee since the beginning. It was a scrap-yard for the most part, they bought pieces of junk and salvaged the material for cheap prices.

Kincaid's lips curled into an amused smile, he scratched his unshaved face and watched the newest employee look around stupidly for a place to sit. Out of a need for entertainment, Kincaid kicked the chair next to him to gain the young man's attention.

"Hey, new guy, sit here", the young man's face flooded with relief as he sat himself across from Kincaid. While Kincaid had dark unruly hair and lazily kept his looks, the one sitting across from him was both blond and clean-shaven. 'He'll learn', Kincaid mused to himself.

"Thanks, I haven't had a chance to meet everyone yet". He pulled out a salad from his own bag lunch.

"People have to trust you first. Lio's whole being sworn to secrecy rule and all...so what's your name kid?" The young man smiled and held out his hand.

"Alan Crothers", he said, wiping his hand off after receiving Kincaid's oily handshake.

"Nice to meet you. So did Lio interview you herself?" Alan nodded as he took a bite of his lunch. Kincaid leaned closely towards Alan as to keep quiet. "Just a tip from one guy to another, do yourself a favor and never, never try and hit on Lio. She's taken." Alan stared towards his coworker with confusion written all over his features. "Didn't you notice that some of her own kids work for her?" And as if on cue Av'Lea sauntered by carrying some files, having spent the day helping out Lex, Lionasha at home sick. Av'Lea winked at Kincaid, he gave a goofy smile back.

"How many does she have?"

"Eight, I believe, and the oldest ones could kill ya just by looking at ya". Kincaid continued to stare after the hybrid girl that headed into the office.

"But she's not married?" Alan wondered, momentarily forgetting the salad in front of him which was wilting from the heat.

"Nope, not her guy's thing, I've seen the guy twice. Makes you wonder what the ladies see in -his-type." Alan continued to have a blank look as though his I.Q. was quickly dropping. Kincaid let out a very loud sigh. "You'll see, like I said, people have to get to know you a little better." 

"Kincaid, if you don't stop with the intimidation, I'll have to kick you", Lex dropped a small folder in front of Alan and gave a menacing look at her employee.

"Whatever floats your boat, babe", Kincaid answered smartly back, admiring the fact that he worked for two very good looking ladies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lionasha was busy preparing that evening's meal in the kitchen when she heard Lex let herself into the apartment. She quickly wiped her eyes as to not alert the other woman of her emotional distress. Lex wasn't fooled, however, as she made her way into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table. Lionasha offered coffee and sat opposite, one avoiding catching the eye of the other. Av'Lea sauntered into the kitchen for a snack before she put the finishing touches on her appearance, zipping up her knee boots (which would be thigh boots for anyone of human height), she made sure her dew claws comfortably slip through the holes on the sides of the boots. Lex nodded towards Av'Lea.

"Another date tonight?" She asked, Av'Lea smiled brightly towards her mother's best friend.

"Yup". 

"Is it that Kincaid fellow again?" Lex continued, Av'Lea continued to smile.

"Mhm", she pulled the lipstick from her little purse and touched up her thin lips. 

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Lex leaned back into her chair and took a sip of her coffee, this time Av'Lea frowned.

"I don't think so", she said, and waved as she left the kitchen. Lex returned her attention to Lionasha, who was still staring down at her full cup.

"Spill it, Lio, what's wrong with you?" Lionasha sighed. "Still missing the kids? They'll be back before you know it", Lionasha sniffled, Lex frowned, and took another sip from her cup. "C'mon, Lio, things could be worse, you could be pregnant again", Lex's joke was not received well, Lionasha proceeded to burst into tears. Lex stared for a long moment. "No way", she said, Lionasha blinked and looked at her best friend, nodding slightly.

"Didn't you notice I was getting fat again? I can't have another one, I'm too old!" Lionasha said between sobs, Lex felt rather sheepish, but she stood and moved towards her friend and wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders. 

"When did this happen? His last visit I suppose?" Lionasha offered another nod, as Lex placed her chin on her friend's forehead. "Oh well, everyone loves a baby".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Past....

Lionasha stood at the doorway of her room, watching the drizzle in the gloomy morning. She glanced towards the sleeping infant curled up on her bed, its tiny form seemingly normal, but if someone were to look closer, they'd notice the odd appearance of the baby. The child's skull was unusually large with a high forehead, his jaw was split at the chin and the face was void of hair. His skin was mottled with dark spots and his feet had dew claws. 'Thian' had been the name of choice, a Yautja word that Lionasha had always liked hearing Sodan say. 

Thian stirred from his nap, causing Lionasha to move towards the bed and check her child's condition. It had been nearly three months since the delivery, but she was still fatigued after the violent trauma her body had gone through. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Thian's face with a tender caress, she didn't bother to look up when she heard footsteps in the doorway.

"I've waited for you", Lionasha said softly, Sodan leaned on the door frame and watched her quietly, Lionasha blinked back tears and looked towards him. "How did you know?" Sodan remained silent a little longer before entering the room and seeing his son through the expressionless mask.

Removing the mask, Sodan took Thian into his large hands to inspect the baby. Thian stared blankly at his father and didn't bother to make any noise.

-That's strange, he usually cries when someone picks him up-

-Cry?- Finally Sodan spoke and with his sent thought he handed the infant back to Lionasha who blinked at his response.

-You know when water comes out of your eyes when you're upset?- the couple looked at each other as though neither understood, after a moment Sodan chose to comment.

-That's Ooman, not Yautja-

"Oh", Lionasha felt about three inches high just then, but she was glad for Sodan's presence, "you still didn't answer my question", she added, looking intently into his yellow-green eyes. -How did you know?-

-My half-brother was on Earth at the time of the suckling's birth. The suckling has strong mental presence already- Lionasha smiled at the compliment, trying to lull Thian back to sleep.

-I'll have to thank your brother- Lionasha said while depositing the infant back on the bed, Sodan gave a soft growl.

-You will not- He replied, turning to leave the room.

-Why not?- Lionasha shot back, looking up to see his retreating form, Sodan stopped just outside the doorway.

-He died on that hunt, Lo'Sha. Speak no more now, I will return- Sodan left Lionasha alone to feel instantly sorry she had brought up the subject of his half-brother, even though she hadn't known any better.

Later Sodan returned and made a seat for himself on the floor while Lionasha tended to the baby's needs. Once she deposited the infant on the bed, she sat on the floor herself across from him and waited to speak. She placed her hands in her lap and looked away for a second.

-I'm sorry about your brother- She send the thought with a soft sincerity, Sodan leaned back against the wall in a very casual manner.

-Why? What did you do to him?- Lionasha narrowed her eyes towards the Yautja, she seemingly kept forgetting he wasn't at all human.

-Nothing, I'm just offering my respect- She answered, Sodan still appeared disinterested..

-Yo'Shuk died with honor, he had survived longer than the others- Lionasha received another lesson about the Yautja just then, she made a mental note that Yautja viewed death differently. Sodan stretched his arms and folded his hands behind his head. -He even lived long enough to blood an Ooman, who it seems had hunted along side of him- As Sodan predicted, his comment had caught Lionasha's interest.

-Really? What happened to the human?- She asked, in hopes of meeting such a person.

-I don't know, she lived. Yo'Shuk's clan left her there, alive-

"Oh, I must meet her!" Lionasha couldn't help but exclaim out loud. Sodan gave a response similar to a grunt.

Sodan chose to remain for a while as the days passed, and Lionasha continued to recover, his presence noticeably helped as she couldn't stand to not be near him. Lionasha attempted to introduce the father of her child to Mingh, but the older woman had frozen in place in his presence, it had been a short introduction. 

Lionasha sat in the back of the classroom, her chin resting on her knuckle as she watched Anna teaching children the English alphabet. She had no idea where Sodan had gone off to that morning. Anna wrote a couple three letter words up on the blackboard, pointing to each one in turn and slowly sounding them out. Normally, Lionasha would be eating her lunch, but an upset stomach prevented her from doing so.

A sudden crack caused Lionasha to turn her head towards the wall, everyone else oblivious to the sound. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and so she resumed her position of boredom.

In a split-second time, the worn-out wood of the school-room gave out and collapsed over them. Children screamed in terror, the weight of the roof too heavy for Lionasha to push up enough to free herself.

-Sodan?!- She desperately searched for his mind, she not used to needing the skill for awhile.

Bright sunlight obscured Lionasha's vision, the piece of collapsed roof seemed to magically begin to hover above them, she jumped at her chance to grab the nearest child and carry him out to safety. The child stared at their savior in wonder, Lionasha hurriedly ran back underneath to help the other children. Anna's mind was numbly working, she pushed the remaining children out of the way before Sodan dropped the mass of wood.

The children stared with their mouths hung open, their infamous demon had delivered them once again, he, however was only concerned that his mate was unharmed at the moment.

"Lio...?" Anna questioned, frightened. Lionasha didn't have time to respond before Mingh rushed out, babbling incoherently. Lionasha quickly grabbed onto Sodan's arm to lead him away before Anna let out a scream of terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mingh tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk, several papers strewn out in front of her. She was a little angry to say the lest, Lionasha, -her- Lionasha was pregnant again. The Cambodian woman had finally met the infamous Sodan, her initial reaction was naturally being scared to death of him, but she had seen him as a typical male when Lionasha acted as though she had met her soul mate. Mingh wasn't fooled, however, she took a deep breath and prepared to talk with Sodan, face to face.

Sodan spent half of his time with Lionasha and the other hunting and although he himself required feeding only once every few days, he often brought back meat for those at camp. Those at the camp, mainly the children warmed right up to Sodan, seeing him as their protector. Mingh's main assistant, Anna, would avoid encounters at all coast, since she was weak-hearted.

Mingh found her target busying himself in the newly repaired children's room, he didn't bother to acknowledge her presence. Mingh stood and crossed her arms over her chest, she waited silently for Sodan to finish what he was doing.

"I suppose you know, don't you?" She questioned impatiently, Sodan ignored her. Mingh was angry and was determined to make her point despite being scared to death of the massive figure in front of her. "I don't know if you care or not, but Lio's body isn't ready for another baby." She was sure he understood English, Lionasha spoke with him all the time and he always seemed to understand. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "Do you hear me? If she doesn't get proper medical attention, she's going to die!" Sodan spun on his heel and grabbed Mingh's face, pushing her back against the wall. She struggled madly, trying to scream, but her voice was muffled.

Lionasha had heard the commotion and rushed into the room, pushing Sodan's arm away.

"Sodan, don't!" Mingh rubbed the feeling back into her face, too terrified to move from her spot. Sodan took Lionasha's face in his hands, moving it, trying to determine what was wrong. He couldn't see the sickly pale color her skin had taken.

-You are ill, Lo'Sha?- He had heard every word Mingh has said, but he would hear none of her insults.

-Mingh wants to take me back to America- Lionasha answered, their conversation only between them, Sodan made a soft grunt.

-You need Yautja care, Lo'Sha, I will take you with me- It was not a request, he had already planned it and Lionasha silently agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normally, when someone went on a trip, you would pack your bags and make sure your affairs were in order. Lionasha had no possessions or any affairs, only the clothes on her back. Mingh cried when she learned Lionasha was leaving, happy only that she would be receiving proper treatment, but feared she would never see the younger woman again.

Lionasha followed Sodan through the jungle on a familiar route, Thian held tightly in her arms, they were heading towards the river where they went swimming together. Sodan flipped open his arm computer, pushing a couple buttons and in the distance, Lionasha could hear a loud bubbling noise.

"No shit", Lionasha stopped in her tracks when they reached the riverbank, Sodan's ship hovering over to its watery bed. She was quick to follow, getting inside and looking around with wide eyes. She jumped when she heard the hatch close behind her and heard the air pressure change. Sodan removed his mask, pushing a few more buttons on the panel in front of him, suddenly the temperature heated up and Lionasha took a whiff if something new. "Oh-that's nice", she felt her eyes droop slightly, her churning stomach settled down.

-This is much like the Homeworld, the gasses are different than this planet- He explained while heading into the control room. -You need to strap in- Lionasha hurriedly obeyed, Thian having gone off to sleep in her arms. The ship lifted off and Lionasha watched out the view-window as though she were in an airplane, she wasn't prepared for the sight from space.

Sodan gave her a quick tour of the ship, explaining it was smaller than most because he hunted alone.

-You will need to learn our language- He added, knowing it was insulting to address another using mind-speech. He opened the panel-door into the hydropoinics room, while small, it was a delight for the human. Sodan selected a smaller fruit and handed it to his mate. Lionasha rose an eyebrow at it before accepting the offering and quickly popping it into her mouth. She was pleasantly surprised by a sweet burst of juice, savoring the flavor.

In the days to follow, they spent most of their time together in that room, Sodan taught his native tongue while she found it hard on her throat to sound out the words. Thian enjoyed the garden as well, already learning to stand up even though it was unusual for human toddlers to learn that fast. Once Lionasha had tried to explain human views of "mating", but Sodan didn't understand why people mated without wanting to reproduce. After her next lesson she had requested to know about the law they had broken.

"Mother Nee'Va told me once", he had said, in his language as to get Lionasha used to it. They slept in the hydroponics garden together most times, they were resting there now. "It was so many Turns ago...the Ooman female was in service to the Ooman Elder." Lionasha was resting on her side, continuing to secretly grow more ill as the child grew inside of her. She smiled.

"Do you know what her name was?" She asked, Sodan was looking up, sprawled on his back.

"Mother Nee'Va called her 'Zipporah', it means 'ill-fated one'. To the Oomans, she was attractive, she was beaten to have her face disfigured. Eventually she was of no more use to her Elder Ooman, he had taken to his 'god', a Yautja Elder as a sacrifice. The Elder did not wish to use her for that purpose, instead he kept her for his own servant. Soon the Elder desired the female, and she him, she pledged her life to him. Willingly giving herself, the Ooman female was filled with suckling, not knowing that was possible. In fear she fled the city and hid among common Oomans. She died giving birth, the suckling raised by the care givers. It grew quickly and strong, hiding his appearance and going to the city to work.

"They hybrid's care givers were questioned, Yautja sent by the Elder searching for Zipporah. The hybrid returned and thought his care givers were in danger, he used a strange power to fight against the Yautja. He was executed for the crime.

"There, the prophecy was made, that a war would rise as hybrids would become many and destroy the parent species. This angered the Elders, angered them against the Oomans whom they had taught much. Now Oomans were only seen as prey and the Yautja left, returning only for the hunt." Lionasha watched her mate with much fascination, she blinked when he finished his story.

"That's so sad..." She mumbled in English, there being no Yautja word for the emotion. "Do they teach that to all young?" She garbled in rough Yautja, Sodan hesitated for a moment.

"Not all, Mother Nee'Va says that story is kept secret from most, it is better that way", he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elder Nee'Va had sensed her son's presence approaching a full day before the ship neared the Homeworld's atmosphere, she had experienced a nervousness of sorts for she had also sensed the mind-presence of three others with him. She knew both her youngest offspring had been hunting on the planet famous for the soft-meat Oomans, the younger of the two had died. Her last child, a promising young warrior named 'Yo'Shuk' had taken his brother's place in a ritual hunt since Ne'Sodan was off by himself. Another reason for Nee'Va to worry was that her son, who was known to hunt alone, had others with him, alive, although she could sense the illness in the weaker mind.

Nee'Va hurried from the council hall, she being promanatly involved in all political matters which the females of the species controlled, they larger and more intelligent than the males. Nee'Va was highly respected among all, she lived nearly four hundred Turns, she had bourne many sucklings to the highest ranked warriors and her clan of female warriors were the most feared of the Central Continent. She herself had embarked on several hunts (which was uncommon for females), standing nearly eight and a half feet tall she was dangerous.

After giving birth to Yo'Shuk, Nee'Va was no longer capable of bearing sucklings, but considering her new position in the council, she doubted she would have any more desire to. Her large feet kicked up hot sand, the mid-day sun peaking, the late sun approaching the Eastern horizon. Other Yautja quickly moved out of her way in fear of being trampled, she was heading straight for the ship hangar in which her son was arriving. She waited in an unnatural anticipation as routine safety checks were being made, her mind ached from the agony the newly recognized as female mind was radiating. Nee'Va was gifted with stronger telepathy than what was usually common in Yautja, a talent she didn't share in public.

The hatch door opened slowly, steam poured from the opening as the ship de-pressurized. Nee'Va could make out her son's heat as he moved towards the opening. A small figure cowered behind him, a small bundle clutched tightly in her arms. Nee'Va felt instant dread.

As soon as Sodan opened the hatch, Lionasha felt as though an anvil dropped onto her shoulders, she buckled under the weight and clutched her son, of whom was giggling in delight. Lionasha forced her head to look up at the massive figure approaching them. She knew it was Sodan's mother, she didn't have to think twice on that one, as it was also obvious Nee'Va was not happy to see them. Sodan took hold of Lionasha's arm and supported her as they descended down the ramp, she felt sick to her stomach. Nee'Va hurriedly requestied a flitter to be used, knowing her son's human mate would not be able to walk the distance in the heavier gravity.

"Quickly", she hissed, her mandibles clicking in irritation as Sodan ushered his mate onto the flitter, "she must be seen as little as possible", Nee'Va added, darting her head around to stare down any on-lookers. Instead of driving the flitter directly to her own home, Nee'Va stopped at a large building half-way and motioned for Sodan to stay put, she roughly took Thian from Lionasha's arms and pushed the human into the building. There were a couple of large females running what appeared to Lionasha as a lab of some sort, the human had a hard time translating Nee'Va's hurried speech for herself. The two females looked at Lionasha in mild curiosity, one of them took hold of the human and led her into an adjoining room.

"Thian", she complained in protest, her escort ignored her until they were completely out of Nee'Va's sight.

"You speak language?" She asked, Lionahsa drew her attention to her escort and gulped back tears of frustration.

"A little", she answered meekly.

"Elder Nee'Va say you are clan now, you are sick and need treatment." Thankfully, the female Yautja spoke slow enough as to allow Lionasha to fully understand, "you will follow instruction without question if desire to live", Lionasha kept her mouth shut. Her escort led her towards a large glass cylinder, motioning for the human to stand in the middle. Lionasha let out a little yip of pain, looking down to see a needle being jabbed into her arm, much like an intervenes. The female Yautja knew quite well what she was doing, moving hurriedly to hook up the necessary equipment, lastly strapping a large lower face mask to the human's face. "You must not struggle, the shock will pass", she softly commented, Lionasha felt herself sweat unconsciously from fear as opposed to the heat. Leaving Lionasha standing in the cylinder, she hear a click as it sealed shut, a warm thick liquid filling quickly around her. Now she panicked but remained firmly in her place as the syrup-pinkish liquid filled the cylinder. The female Yautja watched the panel, making sure the machine was capable of supporting the smaller human, as the machine was used to much larger bodies. Lionasha wanted to holler in protest, but whatever drugs was being used on her, she felt a strong drowsiness take over her as her head lowered and she fell to sleep just as her body completely submerged into the liquid.

Aki made the final settings and turned to leave the room, Nee'Va waiting with the suckling in her arms.

"She is healing soundly now, Elder Nee'Va", Aki announced, her clan leader nodded once and handed Thian over to the other Yautja.

"Lo'Sha will not need to remain long, the suckling will need to be born much earlier than the full term allows". Aki bowed her head in response as Nee'Va turned to leave, Sodan waiting patiently for her.

They left the flitter at the lab and walked under the changing suns the rest of the way to her home. Other Yautja passing by dared not to look towards the Elder and her son as both radiated hostile thoughts even though they walked in silence.

Nee'Va pressed her thumb to the entrance panel, allowing entrance into her home, several trophies from her past decorated the interior. A small hydroponics garden near the back of the large room in which they stood. Nee'Va stood in her place, not looking directly at her son.

"It will not be long before the council will know of your...pet...and the sucklings", she spoke in a deep rumble of a voice, having aged in wisdom over time.

"I will take the matter to the council..."

"Mo. I will present your case, they will see reason with me." She turned to look down at her son who held his ground in respect. "Why?" She quietly questioned, Sodan remained quiet, "Oomans are .prey. Why is this one different? You have broken too many laws. This time it may be unforgivable." Sodan clasped his hand behind his back.

"Lo'Sha is not prey, Elder Mother, she is a warrior among Oomans". Nee'Va clicked her mandibles together in thought, she shook her head slightly.

"Yo'Shuk saw an Ooman as an equal, a female. He gave his life to protect that Ooman. His weakness brought his end." Nee'Va spoke softly now, Yo'Shuk, her youngest had remained with her the longest of all her children.

"That was his choice, Elder Mother, as this is mine. I am claiming Lo'Sha my lifemate". Nee'Va knew he intended this long before he spoke, she knew and had no choice but to allow it.

"This will cause great anger, Ne'Sodan, as this bond is not common in this society. Lo'Sha is part of my clan now, you will go. You have assigned hunts to attend to, no harm will come to her." Sodan was going to argue against following her instructions, but knew better as Nee'Va was always right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nee'Va checked on her charge nearly every day after her son left the planet once again. She could see the suckling growing steadily inside Lionasha's womb and knew the birth would have to happen soon or it would be too large for natural birth. Placing one large hand on the glass cylinder she could feel the human's mind devoid of thought. The liquid holding the body in animated suspension was similar to that of what held the suckling inside it's mother's womb, forcing the body to repair itself as though it was regenerating. Only a select few of her own clan members knew about her son's lifemate, but Nee'Va knew the secret would not last long.

Nee'Va knew when Lionasha was ready to give birth. The suckling had strong mind-presence and sent it's own premature thoughts, telling it's mother's body he was ready to be born. Aki carefully reversed the cylinder's controls to slowly bring the human back into consciousness, the pinkish syrup drained, Lionasha's body sank with the liquid, she slumped to the bottom of the cylinder. Aki quickly opened the seal and unhooked Lionahsa from the machine, lightly slapping the human's face as she groggily returned to consciousness. She let out a moan of discomfort, feeling her heavy belly and trying to move her stiff limbs, still unaccustomed to the heavy gravity. Her cloudy eyes focused onto Aki, who took the human's arms and helped her to her feet, her knees immediately buckled in response.

"She will be too weak to birth the suckling", Aki explained to her Elder, Nee'Va stared intently towards Lionasha.

"She is ready", the challenge caused Lionasha to look straight towards her mate's mother, she had already convinced herself not to falter in fear. Instead she pushed herself from Aki and forced her body to stand up despite the heavy gravity. Immediately the unwanted stress caused her stomach to spasm in protest, the contractions had begun.

Lionasha was transported directly to Nee'Va's home, Aki coming along for Lionasha's assistance. The suckling was born when the smallest of the three suns rose high above the continent, Lionasha not having near as much trouble since this baby was smaller than what Thian had been. Nee'Va had remained with her charge as Aki tended to the suckling, the Elder intended to uphold the promise she had made to her son. 

"I would name him Yo'Shuk", Lionasha's raspy version of the Yautja language scratched the human's voice considerably, but she had Nee'Va's attention, "with your permission." Nee'Va studied the smaller female for a few thoughtful seconds before nodding silently. Lionasha drifted off to an undisturbed sleep.

Recovery didn't take as long as the first time as well, Lionasha had her two sons to look after and that took away much of the awkwardness between the two females living there. Nee'Va taught several weaning tricks to her son's lifemate and steadily began to enjoy the smaller woman's presence. Lionasha met many of Nee'Va's clan members as they often stopped by, all of them female and all of them readily accepting the human. Nee'Va had explained to Lionasha about her belonging to a female clan, all protective of their own against rivals. One rival clan in particular often made trouble, on of their strongest members stopped by to speak to Nee'Va, in hurried speech as to ensure Lionasha did not over hear. The female was just as hostile looking as the Elder only noticeably younger and much less experienced. Nee'Va wasted no time finishing the heated conversation and sending the other away.

"She seemed angry", Lionasha commented the obvious, nursing Yo'Shuk near the 'ponics garden. Nee'Va gave her head an irritated shake.

"She is Vii'Lar, from a rival clan, she had vouched for Ne'Sodan and is pained to learn he shall take no female company but one".

"So she hates me", Lionasha stated, Nee'Va made a loud snorting noise.

"Fear not, Lo'Sha, my clan is strongest above all. I wonder if you were sent from the gods to keep my son from her. She is not an honorable one." Nee'Va was right, Lionasha felt safe in the Elder's company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Yautja day lasted much longer than what Lionasha was used to, and though it was always hot and bright, dusk reigned the sky for what Lionasha estimated at around two hours each day. Once Yo'Shuk was old enough to begin eating solids, Lionasha often found herself sitting on the slanted roof of Nee'Va's home during dusk. The elder carefully instructed the human to keep off the ground as creatures that lived under the sand came up for feeding during that short time. Lionasha enjoyed watching what little wildlife this planet had, despite the harsh climate, it hadn't taken the human long to get used to it. The heavy gravity caused her body to recover in record speed from Yo'Shuk's birth, she grew muscles she never knew were there.

Nee'Va joined her on the roof after she returned from a council session, she sat her massive body down next to Lionasha's and studied the sky.

"I wish you could see what I see", the human quietly commented, an aqua-colored cloud spread out against the dark hue of the sky, she watched in awe.

"Lo'Sha, you will be assigned to hunt kainde ameheda. You must prove yourself warrior". Nee'Va continued to look out on the land, Lionasha sighed.

"Sodan told me this would happen."

"I have no doubt you will earn your mark, what I am not sure about is who you are going with. They are sending another female, you have seen Vii'Lar, she has requested the hunt since she is unblooded." Lionasha looked towards the Elder in confusion.

"I thought she was a fierce warrior?" Nee'Va nodded slowly.

"Yes, she has a strong bloodline. She has never left the Homeworld to hunt, that is uncommon for females. I am aware of her content for you, Lo'Sha". The glow of the first sun began touching the land as the night crawlers retreated underground, heat quickly rose.

"I don't know how to hunt your way, Elder Nee'Va, how could I survive?" Nee'Va was ready with an answer, she turned her green eyes towards Lionasha.

"You will learn from me and follow every instruction."

Aki came for Lionasha after the human rested for a few hours, the two headed out to their clan training ground where others were mock-sparring. They stopped when Aki and Lionasha approached, all females. Aki gave a brief explanation and the others were quick to all make suggestions at once.

"All of us wish the great Paya would strike down upon Vii'Lar, she is much to prideful of herself", one of the shorter females commented, "I pray the council will look kindly upon you", she added more quietly. Aki took Lionasha for a run on the rough landscape, a combination of the heat and what she had last eaten caused the human to buckle over and regurgitate the contents of her stomach. Aki couldn't help but be amused.

"You must learn to eat the same time as us. Feeding should be spaced out, yaazii flesh is best for training." The creature Aki referred to reminded Lionasha of a cow with several eyes and six legs, it was an acquired taste. Simple exercises left the human quite sore by the end of the session, she had no trouble falling asleep.

As Lionasha improved, the other clan members became involved and readily volunteered to begin her sparring lessons. Nee'Va often made and effort to break from her council duties to assist teaching, she easily stood out in the group with her greying dread locks and massive form. It was half a Turn since the human's arrival when the hunt was to e done. Her crew consisted of four males and three females including herself and Vii'Lar.

Nee'Va accompanied her to the docking bay, Vii'Lar shot the Elder a menacing look, even though Nee'Va was unfazed by it. She stopped Lionasha and handed her a retracting spear.

"This was mine, it is better crafted than most. Paya will keep you safe, Lo'Sha. Do not let Vii'Lar anger you, when one is angry they fall into error." Lionasha took the offering and bowed her head in respect.

"I will bring you honor, Elder Nee'Va", the Elder placed her hand on the human's shoulder before turning to leave.

Lionasha clutched the spear tightly and walked towards the ship as the others boarded. Strapping in, the ship took flight.

XXXXXXXXX

Their destination was not far, but the trip lasted long enough for Lionasha to get to know her hunting mates, everyone with the exception of Vii'Lar, who kept off to herself with her weapons. The one other female was considered young, but she was rather large and pushy, continuously making snide remarks to the rowdy males of the group. For the most part, everyone ignored her, leaving her out of their silly arguments. The leader of the group, a well-experienced male, glanced several times towards her.

His name was difficult for Lionasha to pronounce, it contained several syllables thus she resulted in merely to call him 'Clan Leader' when she addressed him. She slowly dressed in the provided equipment, her clothing consisted of a tight leather-like material wrapped around her breasts and a long dress-like loin cloth, the traditional dress of female Yautja. Her armor was simple, none of her current clan members wielded plasma cannons, considering this hunt was more training than anything.

The selected planet was a controlled climate, much like what was ideal for farming. Lionasha listened as carefully as she could to their Clan Leader's instructions. To him, this hunt was a simple affair, but to the lone human, it meant much more to her. The group left the safety of the ship, radiating excitement, Lionasha stood closely to the other female Yautja of the group, she ignored the human and continued on her way. Studying Nee'Va's spear to remember how to work it, Lionasha left the area to begin her own hunt, none of the others bothered to offer their companionship.

Looking around, she could see no visible life, her smaller mask showing everything as though she had infrared vision. After a few minutes wandering around and getting frustrated with the limitations of the mask, she slowly began removing it, not knowing whether the air was safe or not. Experimenting with a few deep breaths, she clipped the mask to her belt and ventured into the lush forest.

She tired out quickly having eaten nothing since leaving, seeing a low branch nearby, Lionasha hoisted herself up to sit for a while, careful to remain alert.

Freezing in her place, another moved close to her tree, looking down she saw the black creature and automatically assumed that was what she was after. Peering closer, the furry creature lay down at the trunk of her tree. It appeared to be falling asleep, Lionasha dropped off her branch and saw the creature wasn't kainde amehda at all. It looked up at her with beady white eyes and had labored breathing. It was suffering. Lionasha had no idea of how to help it, it began convulsing.

"Oh shit!" She hollered when a little serpent-like creature broke out of the chest cavity. Lionasha ran from the tree deeper into the trees, she stopped momentarily to catch her breath. Looking at her surroundings, it felt as though she were back in the Cambodian Jungle and suddenly felt confident.

Extending the spear she took a few practice swings to get used to it. The spear was light, the alloy virtually weightless, and hearing a noise behind her she swung it with her body as though she were an expert.

The xenomorph had followed her, and was ready to pounce, unfortunately for it, she was faster. Battling skilled human men on Earth, this was not new to Lionasha, the sparring match carried on as the xenomorph refused to slow down at all. It leapt for her using the most height it could muster, Lionasha pushed the spear upright, bringing it straight through its throat.

"You took my kill!" Vii'Lar's baritone voice vibrated though Lionasha's ears, looking up, the Yautja moved into her view.

"What?" Lionasha lifted her partially corroded spear and faced the angry female. Vii'Lar growled again and readied her own spear.

The next second Lionasha felt her legs buckle, a xenomorph pushing her to the ground. Vii'Lar stood and did nothing, she watched the human struggle, her body heat rising with growing alarm. Lionasha managed to free herself before her head became lunch without having the mask on to protect her. Desperately grabbing for her knife, she shoved it as hard as possible into the xeno's elongated head, spattering acidic blood onto her chest armor, the knife melting into nothing. She tore her armor off before the blood could burn down to her skin.

Heaving, trying to retain her sanity, Lionasha stared daggers towards the spectating Yautja in anger. Vii'Lar's emotionless mask gave away no emotion at all.

"You wanted me dead", Lionasha spat out, Vii'Lar made a grunting noise.

"You brought this on yourself, Ooman", she hissed back, "Ne'Sodan was mine, you are not worthy". Remembering Nee'Va's words, Lionasha quickly removed herself out of the line of fire as Vii'Lar charged at her. Considering the Yautja's large size, she moved quickly and easily chased after the human.

This chase was strange for Lionasha, she didn't have the advantage of traps and knowing the area. In her haste, she desperately tried to form a plan, but her mind became blank. 

Reaching a clearing, she spotted the river and held tightly to her damaged spear as she dove into the deep, cold water. Vii'Lar was quick to chase, also able to swim well, Lionasha frantically pushed herself through the water, reaching the other side in record time. Her legs aching from exertion, she tripped climbing out of the water, covering her body in heavy clay. Finding her balance, Lionasha hurried into the trees and climbed the nearest one.

Vii'Lar was more careful about getting back onto land, looking around for her new prey.

"Do not hide from me, Ooman!" Vii'Lar bellowed, waving her spear around madly. Lionasha tried her best to slow down her breathing and calm herself, she watched Vii'Lar with wide eyes, waiting for her chance to strike. She realized then, that the Yautja couldn't see her heat. She smirked.

"Vii'Lar, you bitch!" Lionasha yelled out in English, the taunt worked. Vii'Lar approached her tree and Lionasha readied the good end of Nee'Va's spear, dropping from the branch and impaling the Yautja's chest. Vii'Lar roared in agony, struggling to remove the spear, Lionasha took Vii'Lar's own spear from the ground and quickly shoved the end into the Yautja's throat. The large body collapsed lifeless to the ground, Lionasha sank to her knees and silently cried.

It was nearly an hour later before the others found her lying next to Vii'Lar's dead body. Flourescent green blood pooled around them. The hunt was over, the Clan Leader took Lionasha's arm and pulled her to her feet. The human remained silent, but broadcasted what had happened with her mind.

"Vii'Lar was dishonorable", he said, picking up the female Yautja's spear, retracting it, and handed it to Lionasha. "This is yours now, Lo'Sha". The other Yautja looked on her with a new respect, the little Ooman had proved herself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sodan returned when dusk began to fade with the first sun, he quickly returned to his Elder Mother's home, eager to see his lifemate. He had been gone nearby a full Turn since he had first brought his human home.

Nee'Va was sitting near the 'ponics garden with Yo'Shuk in her arms, Thian todding around, making noises of amusement. She didn't bother acknowledging her son's presence, she had already known he had arrived.

"She is outside", Nee'Va said, knowing already what was on his mind. Sodan removed his armor and headed out the back where his mate was standing with her back against the wall.

"I killed for you", Lionasha's words were slow and calm, her Yautja noticeably better pronounced. She drew two spears from leather strapping on her back, extended them and impaled them upright in the ground. She turned her face towards Sodan and he could see the blooded mark on her cheek. Sodan took Nee'Va's spear and admired the careful craftsmanship used to restore it, Lionasha was watching him carefully and when he jabbed the spear towards her, she caught it with her right hand effortlessly, her eyes never blinking. She watched his hand loosen momentarily and seeing her advantage, Lionasha pushed the spear to trip Sodan, he fell onto his back. Lionasha pounced, straddling her mate and resting her arms on his chest.

"You have learned well", he spoke, the first time she had heard his deep rumble of a voice since he left.

"Elder Nee'Va is a skilled teacher", she answered. Sodan took firm hold of her bottom and moved to pin the human underneath of him, Lionasha quickly pushed him off and moved to escape. Sodan grabbed her leg, halting her and brought her to straddle him again, this time he sat up, making sure she couldn't escape. Lionasha gulped in lung fulls of air, catching her breath, her eyes watery. Sodan removed a string of jewels from his wrist and drew it around her neck. A beautifully crafted necklace. "Chrysoberyls", she whispered, touching the offering with trembling fingers. Nee'Va had taught her that these rare jewels were used to power their wireless plasma cannons, an ingenious power source.

"You are my lifemate, Lo'Sha, you belong only to me", Lionasha closed her eyes and pressed herself against him, he rested his chin on her head.

-Only you- She sent the thought, feeling the impact of his claim with a silent overwhelming emotions. Sodan held onto her body tightly, turning her so he was pinning her to the ground, he had missed her as much as she him. He carefully wiped the moisture from her face, holing her close and lightly purring.

-You are sad again?- He asked with thought.

-No...this time, it means I'm happy-

-Strange Ooman emotions...-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nee'Va was waiting for them when they came back inside, she was still watching the two little hybrids and ignored their presence for the most part, until she decided to speak.

"The Council wishes for Yo'Shuk's Ooman to be brought here", she said, her attention remaining on the little Yo'Shuk. "You are being sent to -Earth- to retrieve her. You and selected others." Sodan and Lionasha stood in their spots, digesting the news. Nee'Va turned her head to look at Lionasha with wise green eyes. "I have requested Aki to be assigned." Lionasha brought her hands to her currently empty belly and understood why.

XXXX As an apology for being so tardy, here's a little treat for those Scar, Lex fans out there!! AVP on DVD in seven days!! W00T!! 


	6. Lex

XXXXDisclaimer: Alien and Predator belong to Fox.

XXXXAuthor's Note: A huge thanks to all of you for being so patient, for explanation on my whereabouts for the last year, please visit me at www.darkcosmos. Otherwise, please enjoy the following (note, things move fast, because I don't have a lot of free time).

XXXX Present.

Xhara was the first to burst through the door, hollering as loud as she could for her mother. Lex scolded her right away, seeing Xhara rush down the stairs, a little bundle was in Lex's arms.

"Your Mom's sleeping right now." Xhara stared mouth agape, as the others filed in behind her more calmly, Xhara turned around and glared at her father.

"Dad! What'd'ya go do that to her again for?" She whined, even though she held her arms open towards Lex to admire her new sibling. Av'Lea barreled towards her sister, after hearing her voice out loud, she knew her family had made it home.

"You survived!" Av'Lea spoke with relief. Xhara grinned happily.

"Yeah, you gotta' see the skull trophy I got!" By then their other siblings rushed into the room, the younger ones ever-so-curious.

"What's the Homeworld like?" Nath'ell wondered out loud.

"Did you see gramma?" Mun'Lin tugged on her sister's arm, all of them so human, yet very Yautja too.

Sodan left the company of his children and clan members to find his lifemate resting in her bedroom. While nearing forty years old, she didn't look a day over twenty-five, so peaceful in her slumber. Sodan sat himself on the edge of the bed and reached for her face, the caress stirring her. It took her a few moments to fully awake and know who was with her.

"I was dreaming of you", Lionasha commented softly. Sodan purred lightly.

-I know, I could sense your thoughts- The rich deep tone of his mind-speech sent a warm shiver up her spine, she sat herself up and snuggled up to his warm body.

-You brought them back to me, like I knew you would- She smiled with the thought.

-I see the suckling is another male, he is strong-

-I haven't given him a name, I was hoping you would this time- Sodan hadn't the time to find a name to the newest addition, he had been too busy, but since his children's clan mates were to remain for a while, he would savor his borrowed time on Earth as long as he could.

XXXXXXX

Av'Lea didn't care that they weren't her clan mates, Yan'Ya had devoured the Romeo and Juliet story and bombarded the hybrid with questions. Xhara mean while was raiding Thian's closet (Thian having taken off rather quickly and secretly), digging out size-appropriate clothing for the mates in her clan. She explained the clothing as best as she could to both male Yautja, they of course as eager as could be to learn human culture.

-Put the leather on the tall one- Av'Lea suggested, while in a room down the hall, Xhara's mouth curved upwards. Yo'Shuk, meanwhile, offered his own clothing, dressing in a more punkish style. Caltair loved the baggy, loose jeans. Human clothing was so very unpractical, but so very fun!

"Not bad", Av'Lea complimented, she and Yan'Ya stood quietly in the doorway. Both Yautja males now completely dressed in clothing, Thar in leather and tighter clothing, while Caltair had chosen baggy choices. Everyone had gone quiet, until Xhara's thought process strayed off the behaved path.

"Oh! I should take you to my work-place!" Xhara suggested, grabbing Thar's arm and dragging him outside the room.

"Is it just me, or is Xhara hopeless?" Av'Lea asked her brother, Yo'Shuk merely shrugged, and escorted his own clan mate out to the living room.

Xhara dressed herself in some of her sister's clothing and waited for Thar to adorn his face-mask before taking him outside to their make-shift 'garage'.

"I bought this a year ago, but hadn't gotten the chance to use it yet...it'd be a good lesson for you", she indicated a large object covered with a dusty tarp. She pulled it off with one swift movement, coughing in the process, thinking she should've opted for her own mask. Thar clicked his appreciation, eyeing the motorcycle with keen fascination. "They're not hard to use, you'll catch on", Thar was ready for the challenge, and sat himself on the machine, waiting for instruction. Xhara cosied up on the bike behind him and pointed out how to work it. With a swift kick (wearing a pair of altered leather boots, specially made for Thian), the motor roared to life, exhaust pouring into the dusty garage. Xhara wrapped her arms around Thar's waist and gave a squeeze, "c'mon, let's go for a ride!"

XXXXXXX

Thian looked up at the tall building before him. This location had been familiar to him since he was two years of age, he had spent a lot of his life here. Finally heading into the building, he ascended the stairwell to the roof, he could sense her there, alone in her thoughts. Making it to the roof faster than any human could, she sound of the door opening startled Rose. She quickly turned towards the noise and let out a gasp. 

"Thian!" Rose Mao hurried toward her best friend and launched herself into his arms. Thian squeezed her protectively.

"I missed you", he softly said, his voice deep and rich like his father's, although very human. He put Rose down and inspected her newly-acquired purple hair, "I think I prefer the green, you odd-ball", he said with a smirk and gave her a well-practiced kiss.

Rose and Thian had kept their more-than-friends relationship a secret for a long time, knowing the difficulties such a relationship could cause. Thian liked who he was and the same with Rose, each had grown up accepting each other for who they were. Thian felt guilty for the secret, but his mother had enough problems of her own to deal with. Instead the young couple kept to themselves in quiet enjoyment, until the time was right.

XXXXXXX

Thar'kii'lin's enthusiasm was infectious, Xhara whooped loudly as they sped down the city streets. To any spectators, Thar could've been human, with a strangely-crafted helmet. Little did Thar suspect, that Xhara was planning to show-and-tell at her workplace, a little revenge plot brewing in her head. She had to quickly explain driving rules to Thar to make sure he didn't run a red light.

Xhara grinned evilly, a car pulled up right next to them, and sure enough Jay's face turned towards her, his eyes widening in recognition, he then stared at Thar, but a honk behind them alerted the light had turned green.

Jerry's eyes lit up like it was Christmas when he saw Xhara walk into the Night Club. He ignored the drinks he was mixing in front of him to shout a greeting to his employee. Nearby Jay gave her a sour look. Behind her, a much taller, muscular figure followed closely, his helmet still secured to his face. Xhara waved a salute toward Jerry and approached the bar.

"Welcome back, who's the boyfriend?" Jerry motioned towards Thar.

"Sorry, Jer, can't talk now, where's Geanie?" Jerry offered a smile and jerked his thumb towards the back.

Club patrons carried on around them while the hybrid and the Yautja headed back stage. Geanie had been Xhara's best friend, one of the regular strippers, and knowledgeable of Xhara's true identity.

Half a dozen naked women moved about the dressing room without a second glance at the new arrivals. One of them, however rushed to give Xhara a hug.

"Heya girl! Nice to see ya back in town", Geanie, a tall, bubbly blond had absolutely no shame. She took a moment to look Thar up and down. "Yummy! Who's the hunk?" A couple of other girls took a quick glance after hearing her comment.

"This is Thar", Xhara answered, then leaned in close, "he's like my dad", she whispered. Geanie's baby blues sparkled in excitement.

"No shit?" She smiled up at Thar, "you guys naturally built that way, or what?" Xhara flexed her own biceps.

"Nah, we work out", Xhara purposely hammed up, Geanie giggled and continued to study Thar appreciatively, "he and two others are here to study human life".

"Really? Need a pet project?" Geanie asked, "does he got a brother?" She added, quietly. Xhara grinned.

"No, but he's got a clan mate, who's single". Thar was starting to feel uncomfortable, and Xhara could sense it. "We'll come back when you get off, alright?" Geanie nodded and waved as the couple quickly left.

XXXXXX

The New York harbor created calm scenery for Thar and Xhara, where they sat and rested. Thar had gotten a little more of humanity than he wanted on his first time out.

"It was strange", he commented, Xhara watched an approaching tug boat.

"Yeah, maybe we should go on a hunt, just to feel normal again?" Xhara suggested, and if Thar could've grinned, he would've just then.

XXXXXXX

Past.

Mingh filled her sink with lukewarm water, ready to do her dishes. Young Rose was already asleep in her bed, her husband having dropped Rose off for Mingh's weekend visitation. The divorce had been long before Mingh's trip to Cambodia, Rose was now seven and growing into quite the little beauty. Having returned from her work overseas, it was nice to have the luxury of an upscale New York apartment.

The dish slipped from Mingh's fingers as a click in the next room startled her, she turned to look at the doorway, thinking her cat knocked something over.

"Speak of the devil", Mingh muttered, hearing Fuzzy meow quite loudly. She returned her attention back to the sink, but another sound interrupted her again. Frustrated, Mingh quickly toweled off her hands and went into the next room to investigate what Fuzzy had done. The fat orange cat was standing, quite alert and staring silently towards the intruder. Mingh's eyes went wide, she recognized the style of armor the being was wearing, standing in front of the open window. "No...what do you want with me?" Mingh shouted, backing up in fear. The being immediately held up its hands and walked towards the Cambodian.

"Mo, mo..." Mingh remained where she stood and stared in disbelief.

"Lio?" Lionasha frantically pulled out the wires in her mask and removed it, nodding towards her friend in confirmation.

"No speak English for long time..." Lionasha explained in choppy English, having only spoken Yautja for so long. She stopped just in front of Mingh, her armor almost glittering in the moonlight flooding into the room her twin spears positioned underneath the leathery pouch holding baby Yo'Shuk. Little Thian timidly poked his head around from behind Lionasha's legs and looked up at Mingh.

"Oh my..." Mingh looked down in surprise, seeing how fast the child had grown, large for a two-year-old.

"Mommy?" An equally small child wandered into the room, dressed in her pyjamas. Rose was eyeing Thian suspiciously, then smiled at Lionasha. "Aunty Lio?" She questioned, a delicate eyebrow raised, her almond-shaped eyes wide and innocent. Lionasha kneeled down and offered a hug, which the seven-year-old readily accepted. "Weird clothes", she commented, then offered her hand to the shy hybrid. "Wanna see my room?" Thian looked up at his mother in question, she nodded, he smiled and left with Rose.

"Well-behaved", Mingh couldn't help but notice, Lionasha grinned and turned for Mingh to take a slumbering Yo'Shuk from the back-pouch.

"Yautja discipline", Lionasha mused out loud, Mingh cooed over the baby, cuddling him in her arms.

"Oh, he's so sweet...what did you name him?" Lionasha's eyes were sparkling in pride.

"Yo'Shuk...name from Sodan's brother", Mingh's head snapped up suddenly fearful.

"Where is...he?" She asked and as if on cue, other figures made their way into the window. The crew consisted of Sodan, Aki and those who hunted with Lionasha, they inspected their surrounding with mild curiosity. "They can't stay here..." Mingh was about to make an argument, but Yo'Shuk stirred in her arms and made her forget.

"You find the ooman", Lionasha interrupted, taking Mingh's arm and led her toward the office room. "I know not her name, she have mark like mine", Lionasha pointed to the scar on her cheek, Mingh frowned at her.

"Why did you do that to your beautiful face?" Lionasha frowned in insult.

"Mark of honor", she took Yo'Shuk into her arms as Mingh sat down in front of her computer, waiting for more information. Lionasha rested the baby comfortably, her own belly already showing the signs of a new pregnancy. "I know not her name, she go to temple in cold place, not sure exactly where. Yo'Shuk destroy field, the ooman was only one to survive". Mingh's fingers were resting on the keyboard, she digested the facts and a sudden spark of recognition caused her fingers to start typing.

"I remember reading something about that two years ago, a while crew got killed, including that billionaire..." Finding the old newspaper she was talking about, she pointed at the screen, Lionasha was looking straight at the article. "The only survivor was the expedition guide, Alexa Woods".

"Yes, that her!" Lionasha smiled in triumph.

"It could take a while for me to find out what happened to her." Lionasha nodded and left the office, leaving Mingh to check the medical records she had access to.

The Yautja clan were busying themselves, inspecting the odd ooman dwelling they were in, never having seen such devices before. Aki was most fascinated with the large box in the big room that played ooman recordings, she sat her large body down in front of it and played with the small remote control. The other female of the clan sat herself next to Aki and was also taken in by the strange technology.

Mingh's orange cat timidly came out of its hiding spot and began rubbing its body against Sodan's leg, purring madly. He looked down at the small creature and decided to pick it up with one hand. Fuzzy stared at him with wide golden eyes, its purring stopping for the moment.

"Mo, gently", Lionasha quickly came to Fuzzy's rescue, showing Sodan how to hold the cat properly, and pet it. Fuzzy started purring again. "See? Soft...pet", she added. Sodan looked at her in confusion, "never mind".

"Lio!" Mingh hollered out, Lionasha quickly went back into the office, Mingh having found the file she wanted. The Cambodian pointed to the screen, "they put her in a nut-house, that's all I could find, the case is classified." Lionasha quickly looked for the address of the Institute, finding it, she smiled, it wasn't too far from them as she had hoped. Immediately, she informed her lifemate of the news, he being the leader of the clan even though Lionasha's clan leader was slightly older. The others were ready and alert at the news, eager to get down to business.

XXXXXX

Lionasha examined herself in front of the mirror, dressed in her old clothes again, it was hard to believe how fast she had grown up. She went over the directions over in her head, she planning on scouting out the Institute's property make-up.

It was a fairly new place, but highly secretive. Reserved only for the most severe of cases. Alexa Woods no doubt had been highly traumatized by those events in which she had survived. Lionasha still wondered why it was that Yo'Shuk's clan hadn't taken the expedition guide with them. She had, after all, been blooded.

That's exactly what Lionasha planned to find out as she headed outside the building and stood for the first time in years on the streets of New York City. She sub-consciously rubbed her rounding middle, her skin already ravaged with fading stretch marks, but luckily, she now resided in a society that admired scarring.

"Pfft, battle scars", she amused to herself, the little hybrid steadily growing within her already had a mind presence stronger than that of the first two. And in Lionasha's delight, the mind already resonating female.

The sun beamed down on her with a pleasant warmth, she could sense her lifemate following nearby, he using his cloaking of course. Her clan mates each chose their own routes to follow, knowing once they had the human in their custody, they would need to make a swift escape. 

Lionasha walked with confidence, these were the streets in which she grew up. As a child, she had learned to become tough, surviving assault just newly in her teens, she had learned to be leery of others...especially men. But she had no reason to be fearful now, Sodan had constantly reminded her he was there and would watch over her.

"Hey Lio! You've growed up!" Ben Calerari waved to the young woman, a heap of tomatoes piled in front of him, an outdoor display for his market. Lionasha had been a regular customer of his. "Back from the jungle, I see?" Lionasha smiled as she approached him, shaking the older man's hand.

"Yeah, long time no see, Ben, how's business?" Ben returned the grin, looking her over.

"Good as usual, I see you finally found yourself a man." He eyed her middle suspiciously, "Doctor Mao never mentioned anything, but I bet it was a surprise for her too?" Ben reached to touch the swollen belly, Lionasha could feel her lifemate's anxious mind-touch, not understanding human affection. Lionasha backed up a little, not wanting a fight to ensue.

"Listen, Ben, I'm in a little bit of a hurry, could you tell me where the Byereman Institute is?"

"The local nut-house? Yeah, it's about a half-hour subway ride from here." Ben nodded towards the nearest underground stairway.

"What about walking distance?" Lionasha quarried, Ben gave her a toothy grin.

"Not used to the luxuries of life anymore, eh kid? Take my advice and stick to routes with lotsa people around. Too many gun shots these days...besides, whadya want to go there for anyway?" Lionasha gave a nervous laugh and quickly turned to leave.

"Never mind, Ben, nice seeing you". She headed towards the subway station, but then thought better of it, since it'd be crowded this time of day.

-What did he mean by 'too many gunshots'?- Sodan wondered, Lionasha spotted the shimmer of his outline an a stairwell nearby.

-Sounds like the crime's up in this area-

-We could put in a few days of hunting before we leave, then- Sodan's thought caused Lionasha to giggle out loud.

XXXXXX

"When do we go?" Lionasha asked a few days later, feeling rather excited about meeting Alexa Woods, having anticipated such a meeting for two years now.

"You're not going", Sodan firmly stated, Aki moved up behind the human and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You cannot risk the suckling", she softly said, Lionasha nearly four months into her pregnancy. Lionasha frowned in defiance.

"But I want to go", she pouted rather childishly, Aki's grip tightened in warning.

Later that night, the Yautja found their own spots throughout Mingh's apartment to rest after a day of hunting, Lionasha was wide awake to give Yo'Shuk his feeding. She was still pouting and able to hide her thoughts now, she was making her own plans to free Alexa from the Institute. Knowing she was the only human in the clan, Alexa would respond to her better and she was just as capable as any of the others. Settling Yo'Shuk down, and seeing the clock approach one in the morning, Lionasha cloaked herself and quietly left the apartment.

The night air welcomed her with a cool, crisp wind, Lionasha used to a much warmer climate. The lighter gravity made it easy for Lionasha to quickly make her way down towards the underground subway station. She found it extremely amusing to walk through a thinning crowd without being noticed, she having opted to use the subway to get far uptown where the Institution was located. Choosing a compartment with less people inside, she stood as to avoid anyone sitting on her. Silently observing the strangers around her, she watched a rather greasy-looking man eye a thirtyish-year old woman down from him. Lionasha easily read his thoughts and moved towards him when he started towards the woman. Lionasha stuck out her foot, the man tripped over the appendage falling flat on his face. The other people in the compartment burst out laughing at the sorry sight, the angry man looked around for the culprit but saw none. Lionasha bent over near him.

"Boo!" She fiercely whispered, causing him to holler in fright and fell for the next compartment, people continued to laugh.

It took nearly half and hour to get to her desired location, Lionasha slipped out of the subway and looked around at her surroundings. She only had a couple of blocks to go and easily made it to her destination in record time. The Institution was well fenced in, but thanks to her cloaking device, she easily slipped past the guard.

Inside everything was very quiet, the lights extremely dim, but Lionasha's mask allowed her to see with ease. She hadn't the faintest clue where Alexa was being kept, she moved form corridor to corridor hoping to sense the right woman's thoughts. She stopped.

-Stay away- Lionasha could hear the woman's whimpering, seeing images flash in her mind as the tormented woman relived her nightmare. Lionasha saw the xenomorph queen's image and knew this was her woman. Walking up to the door, Lionasha quickly examined the hinges, deciding how she was going to break in.

She never had to, a doctor made his way around the corner and stopped in front of Alexa's door.

"Time to help you back to sleep", he announced, holding medication on a small tray. He went to unlock the door and Lionasha quickly moved up behind the man, snapping his neck in a quick second. His body fell to the floor, Lionasha noticing how quickly she responded to things now. Pushing the door open, Lex looked up and shrieked in terror.

"No! No! No!" She screamed, Lionasha held up her hands, worried who had heard the loud voice. Lionasha promptly removed her mask making shushing noises.

"Is ok! I no hurt you!" Lionasha insisted, Lex quieted and stared blankly at her, then her eyes turned to look behind the strangely dressed woman. Loinasha reached for a spear without turning and activated it, the end running through the guard behind her.

"Hey you..." Lionasha whipped around and swiftly kicked the second guard, sending him to the floor. She, wearing specially armored boots, was ready for the fight. She pulled the spear out of her first victim and grabbed for the second one, alert and capable. Three more guards rushed around the corridor, two of them wielding guns. Switching her cloaking device on, Lionasha lunged towards her enemies, they began shooting at random. One of the bullets hit her arm computer and deactivated her cloaking.

"C'jit!" She cursed in Yautja, two more guards came around the corner and easily overpowered the distraught woman, while she continued to curse. One of the guards brought the butt of his gun hard into her un-masked face. Lex's scream was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

XXXXXXX

Lionasha's eyes slowly rolled open, she felt extremely thirsty and didn't know why, her stomach lurched in pain.

-Mommy?- The child's thought brought Lionasha slowly back to consciousness. She tried to move her arms, but something had her restrained securely, and she felt extremely cold. She struggled to free herself, shaking violently, but she tired fast.

"Easy, don't move" a man's voice was the first thing Lionasha heard, then other mechanical noises began buzzing in her ears. She turned her head to the left and saw the man's back covered in a long white lab coat.

"Oh shit", she said in English, 'Sodan's gonna be pissed', she thought to herself. Turning her head about she easily guessed what was going on, the doctor turned to smile maliciously at her.

"The child is fine and healthy", he announced, having several patched wires on her exposed belly, her armor removed leaving only the leather underclothing.

"Don't you dare touch her", the English words flew out smoothly in her anger, in her mind she pleaded for her lifemate's assistance.

"I wouldn't dream of touching the child, you, however, I can't figure out what's different about you. Tell me how you came to be pregnant with one of ...them...?" He asked, leaning over her, Lionasha responded by spitting on him. He causally wiped the mucus off his face and continued to smile, moving away from her. She looked up again, seeing a bottle filling with a red substance. It was her blood, which explained her sudden fatigue. "We've been trying to catch one of ...them...for years, Miss Woods hasn't been any help", he continued nonchalantly, "you, however, we've been trying to find since you spoke with Detective Anderson last".

"Fuck you", Lionasha bitterly cursed, she was being drained and was dying.

"Tsk, tsk", the doctor faced her again, "you're not my interest and if the child dies, I won't be able to speed up my research".

"You can't have any of them!" She hissed at him, his eyes went wide.

"You have other children?" He asked in wonderment, Lionasha clenched her jaw shut. A younger man walked into the room and put down several papers, nodding towards the doctor.

"The tests showed everything's normal", the doctor smiled towards Lionasha.

"That's fine, I already know the child can obviously survive here", Lionasha screamed out in frustration before passing out from blood-loss. The young man checked her pulse as soon as her eyes closed.

"She's still alive", he announced, the other man shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care about her. The door burst open, a guard's body fell limply, a woman's scream rang out. Both doctors looked up to see what was the matter and saw the outside of the door was splattered with blood.

Sodan charged into the room, Aki following closely behind, Sodan's wrist blades immediately punched into the young man, his blades already stained red. The body dropped and Sodan quickly moved to his lifemate, bringing his blades down hard onto her restraints, pulling her limp body tightly into his arms. The older doctor watched in fascination, seeing the creature he dedicated his life to studying, the creature protectively holding the woman, pregnant with his child.

"Ack!" The last noise the man made before Aki's grip tightened, her talons digging into his flesh and tearing his throat. She dropped the dead body and moved to Sodan, checking Lionasha's pulse.

"She is still alive, we should go now", Aki said, her body being larger than Sodan's, she used it to plow through the large window, leading the way out.

Outside, the others were waiting patiently, already taken Lionasha's armor back, Lex was slung over the other female's shoulder, unconscious. They made it back to Mingh's apartment as quickly as they could move, they startled the Cambodian with how much they were rushing, the sun just starting to come up. Mingh was hysterical when she saw the condition Lionasha was in, she and Aki quickly took charge in the examination.

"She's lost a lot of blood", Mingh spoke, hoping the huge female Yautja could understand. To her surprise, when Aki removed her mask, her English, while choppy, was very good.

"Yesss...she need new blood..." Aki said, hoping Mingh could provide such a treatment. Mingh shook her head frantically, Lionasha was lying on the kitchen table, still unconscious.

"My type isn't the same and I don't have enough time to go to the clinic." Mingh looked up at Aki and pointed towards her, "you! Yours might work!" Aki easily followed the thought, it was obvious the two species were compatible and she was female. Mingh quickly gathered what supplies she had and pulled out two syringes, Aki pulled off her wrist-computer, ready to put the needle in. Mingh wiped the sweat from her face and allowed Aki to begin the blood transfusion.

"Jussst time now", Aki forced out as clear as possible. Mingh nodded and poured a cup of juice, sitting it next to the Yautja, she then left the kitchen and went into the living room, seeing the new arrival cowering in the corner of the room. Mingh approached her and kneeled down in front of her.

"You must be Miss Woods", Mingh stated the obvious, but was trying to settle the woman down. Lex looked at her, still trembling, frightened and confused.

"Hi!" Thian toddled up to the former adventurer, pressing his little hands against her knees. Lex looked at him with wide eyes, noticing right away the physical oddity of his looks.

"Thian, not now", Mingh gently scolded, the child was still all smiles but obeyed and left their presence.

"What is that?" Lex spoke finally, watching Thian join Rose on the floor nearby. Mingh smiled at the woman. "Is he a...?"

"Yes", Mingh cut in, Lex looked at her.

"Why did they bring me here?" She asked, beginning to come out of her shock.

"You'll have to ask Lio yourself", Mingh answered, leaving the woman to check up on Aki in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

It appeared as though Lionasha's body was accepting the foreign blood, as she rested soundly, curled up in Sodan's warm arms. All the Yautja slept soundly, outside the day went on as usual, oblivious to everyone in Mingh's uptown apartment. Lex refused to sleep, she watched everyone else around her, specifically the human woman in the hunter's arms. Sodan had looked at her a couple of times early that morning, silently acknowledging her presence, although he didn't appear interested in introducing himself.

The group didn't sleep long, soon enough they were up and about around the apartment. Mingh had taken a groggy Lionasha into the kitchen for a checkup and when all was satisfactory, Lionasha joined her lifemate up on the roof.

Thian made another friendly attempt to break through to Lex, gently putting his hand in hers and tugging it.

"Come for breakfast", Thian insisted, Lex having remained in the same spot for hours. The child's persistence caused the woman to get up and go into the kitchen where Mingh was cleaning out her fridge for her large guests. The Cambodian noticed her presence right away.

"Would you like some breakfast before it's all gone?" She asked, handing a carton of eggs to Aki, Lex looked around and noticed the newly brewed pot.

"Coffee?" Lex asked, still a little hesitant about everything, Mingh quickly poured her a cup. Lex didn't bother to add anything to the liquid, she eagerly gulped it down, having being deprived of such luxury for so long.

"This, yours", Lex looked up as the quiet female of the clan deposited her offering on the table in front of the human. Lex recognized the Elder's spear, having no idea where the Yautja could've possibly found it.

"Thank you", Lex acknowledged as the female left the room, Mingh sat down at the table, all smiles. "Is..she..alright?" Lex returned her attention to the Cambodian, Mingh knew right away who the subject of the question was.

"Oh, she'll be fine, but I wouldn't be surprised if the baby's born soon, though, more premature than the others". Lex was looking down at her spear, curling her fingers around the intricately designed weapon.

"I need to thank her", she quietly said, Mingh took the empty cup in front of her.

"She's on the roof, go ahead, then when you come back down, I'll give you some proper clothing". Lex hesitated, knowing Lionasha wasn't alone at the moment, "don't worry", Mingh insisted softly, "he's big and scary looking, but he's a decent guy", she winked.

Lex took a deep breath, still holding her spear protectively and headed up to the roof level, staying near the doorway, seeing the shadows silhouetted against the setting sun.

Sodan and Lionasha were sitting comfortably on the edge of the roof top, watching human life carry on below them. Lex couldn't approach them, she was still afraid of ..his..kind, but saw the creature keep protective hold of his mate.

Watching Lionasha with the hunter, it finally became clear to Lex, the hunter would never leave her, he would never hurt her, never shout at her, never get drunk and hit her, or say he was too busy to spend time with her, he would always be there and he would die to protect her. Of all the would be men that would ever come into Lionasha's life, he was the only one who would ever measure up.

"We have an audience", Lionasha whispered to her mate, warm and comfortable pressed up against him.

"The ooman is frightened of me", Sodan said, not bothering to look Lex's way, her thoughts spoke for themselves.

"I should talk to her", Lionasha said, moving from her spot and walking towards Lex with a comforting smile on her face. "Hi Alexa, I've been waiting a long time to meet you".

"Why?" Lex quickly asked, Lionasha gently took her arm and led her back downstairs, moving slowly due to recovery. Lionasha chose to sit in Rose's bedroom so they could talk privately, Lionasha took a deep breath.

"The one who gave you that mark", Lionasha nodded towards Lex's cheek, "was the brother of my lifemate".

XXXXXXX

Lex was quite nervous, while the Yautja were civil with her, they were anything but friendly. Her only relief would be spending time with the other human woman and her babies. Thian loved cuddling with Lex, it made the trip back to the Homeworld less impending, she not knowing what to expect. Lionasha tried her best to reassure, but their circumstances were not at all alike.

"Don't worry, Nee'Va's nice, don't let her appearance fool you", Lionasha would tell her. Otherwise Aki would be her educator for the most part, and Aki had a co-operative student.

It was harder for Lex to get used to the difference in gravity. She wasn't nearly as strong as Lionasha, who seemed to move around with ease. Comments by other Yautja couldn't be avoided, Lex didn't have the odd mental capabilities that Lionasha possessed, therefore several thoughts were rather audible from her. Lionasha felt helpless to the other woman's fright, but remained silent for the flitter trip to Nee'Va's dwelling.

The Elder ushered them in quickly, as to avoid anymore questions, Lex examined her surroundings with awe, Nee'Va quickly getting the update of her son's adventures, not to mention noticing the female fetus's strong mind presence.

"I have to wonder", Nee'Va spoke in the throaty native tongue, Lex only knowing a few words at this point. "If this female will possess the skills thought to be myth". Lionasha liked the thought of her daughter being powerful, she herself having been nregarded as weak and useless amongst her mate's people.

"If she is, then I'll have a lot to answer to", Sodan commented dryly, Nee'Va let out a very audible snort.

"You already do, but that's beside the point. This ooman here is what now is important." Everyone glanced over towards Lex. Aki and Lionasha excused themselves to head over to the medical lab, leaving Lex to the other Yautja.

XXXXXXX

Lex did not have an easy time adjusting at all, in fact, quite the opposite. Nee'Va's clan mates were always edgy around the human, she couldn't make the effort to fit in which left many curious as to how Yo'Shuk ever saw her as a warrior. Lionasha, meanwhile had long since given birth to little Xhara, and had gotten back into shape, going on hunts with her clan. While Sodan still preferred his 'lone wolf' status, he refused to leave Lionasha's side, their clan got along together well, regardless of their oddity.

Lex always remained in Lionasha's thoughts, she knew the Elders had in mind to have the human join their lifestyle, as she had. The younger woman could sense that Lex had not gotten over her trauma, and almost certain death could be the only result in Lex's participation in another hunt. A solution for this problem had yet to present itself, and time to spare Lex from her fate was running out...fast.

Night-time on this particular planet was very quiet and rather relaxing. Lionash shared her feelings out loud with her clan members, even though they couldn't completely understand.

"The ooman is no warrior", the oldest of them concluded, "more a need to survive, that and she had Yo'Shuk to help her". Their small fire crackled, the only illumination in their camp, everyone keeping warm by the flames.

"I agree", Lionasha said, "if Yo'Shuk had survived, who knows, but she's been scared silly."

"That happens to even the strongest of us on rare occasion, only time will heal, and sometimes even that is not enough". Aki offered, she having tried to treat battle fatigue, but usually unsuccessful.

"Some of them become 'bad bloods'", Sodan added, "I had to hunt one down once". The others listened in intently, such a hunt would've been kept quiet by the Elder council, a Yautja-gone-bad was very taboo. "His mind was not right, he caused too much destruction, but I gave him a swift death".

"I don't think Lex will go on a killing rampage, she wouldn't be capable of it. I think she should be returned to -Earth-". Lionasha's comment raised a chorus of clicking mandibles.

"The Elders would not allow it", Aki said, Lionasha frowned unhappily.

"I know, but I'm going to make the suggestion, I don't want to see Lex die just because." That was the end of that conversation, although that was all anyone though about until the trip home.

XXXXXXXX

Sodan did nothing to stop his mate's plan to speak with the Elder Council about Lex. He himself knew such a request would bring him terrible shame, but Lo'Sha's intentions were honorable. At least Nee'Va's presence on the council would hopefully change a most certain death sentence for Lionasha's treasonable actions, but what decision would be made, he had no idea. His mother had been telling him for years that his rebelliousness would get him into trouble it seemed this day would come.

As he had hoped, Sodan quietly watched as the Elder Council made their judgement, and did not order Lionasha's death. Instead, she was allowed to return to Earth with Lex, and raise her offspring. Banned from ever returning to the Homeworld, that was the extent of Lionasha's punishment, which did sadden her as it had become her home, however hers and Sodan's children were spared of such banishment. As Sodan had become too prominent a leader amongst their society, his lifestyle from before he had met Lionasha would continue, therefore limiting his time for visits with his lifemate.

Nee'Va accompanied her son, his lifemate, her grand children and Lex to the loading docks, keeping quiet, not giving spectators the satisfaction of seeing her sadness. Loinasha hid it well too, she accomplished what she had set out to do, and that was to save Lex's life.

"Paya watch over you", Nee'Va quietly prayed, placing a large taloned hand on Lionasha's shoulder. Toddler's Thian and Yo'Shuk, infant Xhara in her arms, oblivious to what was taking place. "I look towards the day which I will see these little ones again". Lionasha smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you, Elder Nee'Va, you have been a mother to me", Lionasha spoke for the final time on the Homeworld, the journey back to Earth was a bitter-sweet one.

XXXXX XXXXXAuthor's Note: Big thanks to Scarlet Moonlight, who inspired me to get back into this fic, thanks girl! Much love to everyone! 


End file.
